The Starlit Path
by Blue Quartz
Summary: Two sepearte worlds across time collide as the reborn senshi find themselves trapped between the present war at Hogwarts and the battles from the past. A HPSM crossover.
1. Default Chapter

The Starlit Path  
  
Book One: The Gathering  
  
Notes: Yes I know that there are a lot of Harry Potter and Sailor Moon crossover fics around but this one will be different. Why you ask? Well because I wrote it, and I have been known for writing off the wall stuff. Consider this AU in both worlds because the Sailors and the Dark Kingdom generals from the first season will be in the school from when they are eleven to their seventh year so needless to say this one will be a very long saga.  
  
Summary: Instead of sending the reborn children of the Silver Millennium to Japan Queen Serenity sends them to England. As each of the children grow older they began to notice that they are not normal by any standards. Receiving Hogwarts letters at eleven each child goes to Hogwarts not knowing that they are attended classes with former friends, lovers, allies, and foes. New dangers await them as well as the resurfacing of old scars.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Part One: A Vision of the Moon: Serena  
  
Two sapphire blue eyes peered over the countertop as a five year old girl carefully observed her mother preparing chocolate chip cookie dough. Glancing to the side Usagi watched as her mother mix the first batch of dough in a large silver bowl. Carefully Serena lifted her pudgy hands to grasp the first bowl of finished cookie dough; occasional glancing to the side to make sure that her mother was occupied. She reached for the bowl and gradually scooted it across the counter surface until it was close to teetering off of the edge; just about home free Serena licked her lips in attenticaption of the chocolate chip treat that she was about to receive.  
  
"Serena!" the girl's mother said sharply.  
  
The noise startled Serena so much that she dropped the bowl causing all the contents to descend upon the newly waxed floor.  
  
Serena's mother was furious; after she made Serena clean up the mess she sent the five year old up to her room. In tears Serena collapsed on her daybed surrounded by an army of various stuffed bunnies. Looking up Serena stared at the black plastic eyes of her favorite bunny toy, Mr. Checkers, named so because of the checkerboard looking bow tie adorning his neck. "Why does mom have to be so mean?" she asked the rabbit. "All I was doing was getting a snack since dinner is too long to wait for something to eat."  
  
For the remainder of the afternoon Serena tried to keep herself occupied until dinner time, which was when her mother had said she could come down stairs. By the time six came the sun was already setting and a full moon was rising up into the heights of the sky. For a moment Serena took no notice of the change between night and day. But the sudden darkness caused her to turn her head only to be captivated by the silvery light of the moon. It was strange to her, she had seen the moon several times through out her life, like any normal human had, but tonight for some reason the silver sheen and cold seemingly detached face was calling for her to allow her gaze to linger.  
  
She was so engrossed in the image that Serena was unaware of the changes taking place in her own body. She was steadily growing taller until she stood around 5'1, her golden hair lengthened even more, spilling over the bed and onto the floor, and change colors from gold to a pure silver. Her tank top and shorts were replaced by a long flowing white dress. Her gaze still trapped within the moon's pull Serena didn't even notice that her mother had opened the door to her room.  
  
What the girl's mother saw caused a gasp to be ripped from her throat as her hands began to tremble. The prophecy spoken at the girl's birth racing through her mind; realization of the horrors to come to her only daughter freezing the very blood in her veins while questions of the future plagued her relentlessly. Would she be able to embrace the fact that her daughter was fated for great peril and hardship in the near future? Would she allow the girl to know just what or rather who she was?  
  
No, was her universal answer. She gently closed the door, shutting out the reality of her daughter's destiny out as well as the hauntingly beautiful image. As she walked away a voice in the back of her mind reminded her that while the child was naive and innocent now it wouldn't take long before she would question the sudden transformations and fascination with the moon.  
  
In reply the mother said that yes her daughter was naïve and innocent about the prophecy and her destiny and as long as she had breathe in her body she intended to keep her child in ignorant bliss.  
  
Part Two  
A World of Ice: Amy  
  
Glancing out of the window Amy tired her best to tune out the sounds of her parents arguing. They seemed to fight a lot lately. They fought about who said what, who did what, about the bills, about money, about the house. But today their topic of disagreement was the state of their six-year-old child's sanity.  
  
"She's six years old for crying out loud! Children normally have a very active imagination," she could hear her father reason/yell from the driver's seat to her mother across from him.  
  
"She is too terrified to go to sleep at night Cory! We have got to do something about this before it gets any worse," was her mother's cold reply.  
  
"But sending her to a psychiatrist?! Come on Tanya be reasonable, all kids have nightmares."  
  
Amy yawned, too tired to listen to her parents argue. Curling up in the backseat Amy felt her droopy eyes close of their own accord in sleep. But as soon as she was enveloped into darkness Amy recalled why she hadn't voluntarily slept for the past few days.  
  
She was surrounded by ice, so cold that her teeth were chattering constantly. Her booted feet tramped across white snow; actually it wasn't purely white snow because there were dark patches that appeared in random splotches. Crimson blood stained the snow. The same blood that seemed to pour out from each inch of flesh of her body; buried and bloodied she tried to remain standing against foes that she could only see shadows of. She tried to get up and run but they doggedly followed her, like hunting hounds chasing down a wounded and weak fox. Weapons of steel gleamed in their hands, posed and ready to strike her down from every side that she turned to. The frigid wind forced itself into lungs as she screamed.  
  
"I said stop the car damnit!" Amy's mother wailed at her husband as their daughter continued to scream in horror.  
  
He pulled the car over to the side of the road but not without a lot of grumbling and curses. As soon as the car stopped Amy's mother got out of the passenger side and opened the door to the backseat. Taking her now crying child in her arms Amy's mother tried her best to clam the girls sobs and wipe away her tears but it never seemed to stop.  
  
Amy felt so horrible for scaring her parents but she was just so terrified about the dreams that couldn't have helped screaming. Clutching to her mother's arms Amy cried until she fell back to sleep only this time it was a dreamless one.  
  
Part Three: The Power of Thunder: Lita  
  
It was raining again. For the past two weeks the sky seemed to be crying without end. Absently Lita wondered if all this rain might cause a flood. Maybe they would cancel school if it did flood, but she seriously doubted that. Walking away from the school building under the cover of an umbrella Lita causally watched as the other students passed her by. Above the tiny parade of children returning home from school were dancing bolts of lightning. A small smile graced her lips as she listened to several other girls shriek in fear at the sudden flashes of light.  
  
Lita on the other hand didn't seem to fear anything let alone bolts of electricity; she actually found comfort in the force of nature that instilled fear in many of her peers. Suddenly shouts came from the corner of Privet Drive as one of the resident bullies decided to pick a fight with a smaller and weaker looking boy.  
  
The kids abandoned the sidewalk to heckle the fighters, actually the bully on. Lita stared up at the sky and sighed heavily, having sworn earlier in her life to protect those weaker than herself was challenging but at least she couldn't honestly say that her life was boring. Calmly she crossed the street.  
  
Pushing her way through the crowd of people Lita was relieved to find that she had made it just before the bully could actually throw a punch at the smaller boy.  
  
"Hey!" she called out to the bully.  
  
The large blonde turned his head to stare at the young girl, "What do you want?"  
  
Lita mustered up her best smile, "Nothing."  
  
"Than leave me alone! Can't you see that I am busy!" the blonde snapped.  
  
"Busy are you? Pounding a kid half your size into oblivion?"  
  
Turning his attention from the boy the bully, whom was half a foot taller than Lita, stood in front of the girl, sneering. "Who do you think you are sticking up for that little shrimp? His girlfriend?"  
  
"Nope, I just don't like it when boorish and arrogant bastards pick on people younger and smaller than they are because it makes them feel better." Lita said calmly, although impatient was clearly coating her words.  
  
There were murmurs and gasps of horror at her choice of words but Lita just shrugged it off, "It's not like any of us hasn't heard worse words fly around our own households anyway," she reasoned.  
  
The boy slammed one of his fists into the other open palm, "Are you looking to pick a fight girl?!"  
  
Lita shrugged, "Only if you are offering it. However," she raised her deep emerald eyes which held a menacing gleam, "I would like to state that it wouldn't be much of a "fight" since I know that one girl can beat half of an idiot."  
  
"Why you." the bully growled as he dove at Lita but she smoothly slide to the side. Normally the bully's bulk was his advantage but pitied up against a fighter as swift as Lita the boy didn't have a prayer. Once he came around to strike her again Lita had a clenched fist ready to implant itself into his jawbone with a single powerful swing then quickly finishing him off with a hard blow to his gut.  
  
Without a fanfare or even applause the bully toppled to the rain soaked ground. Lita turned to find the boy that the bully had been picking on but when she spotted him he cowered back as if she was some kind of monster. She offered her hand to help him off of the ground by the boy only stared at is sullenly before he arose to his feet. Very confused Lita stared at the boy as he walked away to his house. Lita moved to follow him just to make sure that he would be all right. Crunch. Lita winced as she lifted her shoe to find a pair of ruined glasses beneath her feet.  
  
"Oh no," she whispered as she looked between the glasses and the boy. Without thinking Lita gathered up what little remained of the broken frame and raced after the boy.  
  
"Hey, hey you!" Lita called out as she tried to catch up with him.  
  
The boy finally stopped and turned to face her. Coming to stand beside him Lita sheepishly offered the broken glasses back to him.  
  
"I am sorry, I stepped on them by accident." Lita confessed as the boy took the glasses from her open palm.  
  
"No, it's alright. Dudley had already broken them before you came," the boy replied.  
  
"Dudley? That huge blonde bully?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes, he's also my cousin."  
  
"What?!" Lita exclaimed. "What did you do to him to make him want to fight you?"  
  
"Nothing," the boy replied as a ironic grin crossed his face; "Apparently the mere reason of my existence is more than enough reason for Dudley to pick a fight with me."  
  
Lita frowned, that didn't sound right to her, even though she wasn't an expert on family life, far from it, but it just seemed wrong that someone would have to suffer at the hands of a family member so often. "Does his parents know that he is bullying you?" Lita asked.  
  
"My aunt doesn't seem to care and my uncle thinks that Dudley bullying me is hilarious."  
  
"What about your parents, can't they do something about."  
  
Lita's voice slowly faded as she saw the melancholy expression that spread across his face.  
  
"Oh I am sorry I didn't realize that.." Not knowing what else to say Lita just stood across from the boy.  
  
"It's alright, I never really knew them," was the short reply.  
  
Lita nodded solemnly, "Same with me. But it still must hurt, so I am really sorry."  
  
"You lost your parents too?"  
  
"About two years ago in a plane crash. I live with my grandmother down the street. Speaking of home I should be going before my grandmother gets worried. I'll see you later I guess."  
  
"Bye," the boy replied. And they both parted ways for the moment.  
  
Part Four: The Guardian of Light: Mina  
  
"But mom! I am serious! I saw them with my own two eyes," the nine-year-old girl earnestly insisted.  
  
Mina's mother sighed in exasperation. She had to admit that she had expect as much, if not more, problems to occur with her daughter's over active imagination since she had taken their move from Japan rather harshly. But this was too much.  
  
"Mina honey, it is three in the morning. Those shadows could have been anything, probably a dog or cat or even a tree."  
  
The young blonde pouted as she once again stubbornly insisted; "Momma, I saw them. They were dressed in long black robes, they had long white faces and these long sticks in their hands that was spouting out this green sparkles and stuff."  
  
Mina's mother looked at her daughter crossly, "That is quite enough Mina. I have to go to work tomorrow and you have to go to school so go back to bed."  
  
With that she turned on her heel and stalked irritably out of the room, leaving Mina alone with the night and the images of those strange people. Sighing Mina collapsed backward into her bed; she turned to her side to look outside the window. The golden street lamped path was completely abandoned but she was so certain that she had seen somebody out there. Whispering something under her breath Mina opened her right palm to reveal a glowing ball of light. Carefully she set it on her nightstand next to the window. With her baby blue eyes narrowed in sheer determination Mina stared out at the street; "I'll find them. I'll prove to momma and everyone else that I am not a liar."  
  
Sure enough they came back only this time with the light of the sphere she could clearly see their faces and could almost recognize one of them. One turned to face her house; seeing the light and the face of the young girl the figure panicked and murmured a spell to extinguish the light. The girl gasped as the light in her hands suddenly disappeared.  
  
"I knew it!" Mina exclaimed excitedly as she bounded from her bed to tell her mother.  
  
Part Five: The Path of Fire: Rei  
  
For as long as she could remember fire had fascinated her. There was just something about the weaving and flicker of light that could hold her captive for hours. It began as an obsession, kind of like the one that the moth held for the flame. Then she literally began to play with fire. Strange and even ridiculous to most but she actually liked the feeling of warmth that the fire gave as her hand hovered over a candle. It wasn't that she loved pain for in fact the fire never burned her; her hand would return from the core of the flame just as good and burn free as it had before she had touched the flame. Over time she could manipulate the flames to come from their cocoon of light to dance on her fingertips.  
  
By the time she was nine she could fire off flame like darts easily able to control one of the most destructive forces in nature. Now her power was growing stronger for not only could she control her chosen element but she could also see pictures. Blurry at first but over time they grew in both intensity and clarity. She could see many faces, some male, some female, some young and not yet born, some old, some her own age.  
  
She could stare them in the eye as the flames flickered and wavered under her touch. She knew their name, their ages, their faces memorized and their lives etched on her heart.  
  
Five girls she could see clearly, one of them being herself.  
  
One was the bearer of light, another held the power of crackling thunder, one had the forces of ice and water at her command; and the seerer knew herself to be the wielder of fire. The last one was the one to either save or the one to kill. She was to be the sacrifice or savior that this world needed especially since the dark days were just beginning to dawn.  
  
Two forces, white and black clashing to form gray as the world itself seemed divided on which side was the right of way. There would be many struggles, many hardships and heartbreaks. But although she was unsure about the other girl's whose destinies she herself seemed to be tied to; Rei did know that she for one was ready for just about anything.  
  
Notes: Well what do you guys think? Good or bad I would still appreciate feedback so even if you want to rant to me about how bad it was than I'll accept it. Thanks for reading and be on the look out for chapter one: The Hogwarts letters come in!  
  
Peace ^_^ 


	2. The Letters

The Starlit Path  
  
Notes: Just a quick review before I start: Serena is half-blood, her dad's a muggle and her mom is a witch. Lita's parents were a witch and a wizard. Mina and Ami are both muggle born and Rei is a "pureblood".  
  
Wow, this is really not what I was expecting! Normally I am content with a review or two but in the past two days or so I have received.. a lot more than expected. So this is to everyone whom reviewed for one currently very ecstatic author! Thank you so much ^_^  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo: Winces: My bad, I am really sorry about that! Wow, you must have read my mind, I was going to ask for suggestions for house in this chapter! I will keep your suggestions in mind, the houses and reasons for the girls fit so perfectly so I'll more than likely use most of your suggestions; but I am currently caught between two houses for one of the senshi so I'll just go with the flow. And thank the gods and goddesses there will be no Darien and Serena love thing going on! Sorry people but I have been a fan of the show for years and I still don't understand what Serena sees in him! But I'll stop there before Darien lovers hurt me. Serena will be paired up with someone but NOT with Darien.  
  
Moondaughter: Thank you! This will be a senshi and general fic, but not conventional pairings, please don't hurt me! I can't help it! I do like the classic parings but I end up spicing my Sailor Moon fics with slightly altered pairings but don't worry it is nothing too bizarre. Again, I am truly sorry but I just can't bring myself to write a Serena and Darien romance. Yes the outer scouts will be making cameo appearances in this fic, and even be more in the stories I hope to follow this one up with. And yes this will be Harry's first year at Hogwarts, which is why this story should be considered AU.  
  
Blood Rose077: Cool name by the way and thank you!  
  
Angel or Nightcrawler: Blue blushes: Thanks!  
  
Elara2: Hehe of course there will be love interests! But as to whom is with whom me no telling tales, at least not yet! I'll try to update as often as possible but school is being very evil to me this year. Sighs, I wouldn't hate school so much if it didn't stifle my "work hours" and my creativity!  
  
Mae: Thank you! I am glad that you like my story and even more pleased that you think that this fic is unique among the many Sailor Moon and Harry Potter crossovers.  
  
Well enough with my yap, onward to chapter one! Thanks for reading and enjoy ^o^  
  
Chapter One: The Letters  
  
Part One: The Daughter of the Moon  
  
The years flew by rather quickly for now standing in front of the window, watching the sunrise, was an eleven-year-old Serena. She was still the joy and treasured daughter of her mother and father but the round baby cheeks, the wide and wonderful filled eyes of youth were becoming a polished sheen, even the chubby and clumsy hands and legs were just beginning to lose their baby fat showing a very brief glimmer of the beautiful woman that she was going to grow up to be. For a moment Serena paused at her reflection as a flash of a silver hair caught her eye instead of the molten golden.  
  
"Could it be?" she wondered. For years now Serena had become unnerved by some very strange occurrences. For instance, on every full moon she would stay awake through most of the night to stare at the moon as she would be plagued by "waking dreams", only to forget them with the morning light. And several other things such as her new found ability to levitate objects at a whim and blurred visions of another face staring back at her from the mirror. The other person, or girl actually, looked exactly like her expect for a few differences; the girl in the mirror had long silver hair instead of gold and she wore a white dress; but other than that they were identical. But as soon as Serena blinked her eyes the vision almost always disappeared.  
  
Serena had questioned her mother about these odd events but she would always receive the same answer; "It was just your imagination Serena," She had heard it so often that she had begun to believe it; but even with the mantra of "it is just my imagination" the occurrences and images kept returning. "So if none of this is real and it is not my imagination than there can only be one conclusion", Serena pondered as she placed her hairbrush on the dresser. Staring into her reflection she frowned for a moment only to grin widely, "I must be going crazy!" she said with more confidence and cheerfulness than one would give an actual insane person credit for.  
  
"Serena, breakfast is ready!" called her mother from downstairs. "Coming," Serena replied as she arose from her chair and darted out of the room. Already halfway down the stairs she could smell the thick buttery aroma of freshly made pancakes. With the added motivation of hunger and the love of her mother's pancakes Serena took the stairs two at a time only to end up tripping over her own feet once she reached the last step. She would have collapsed to the ground if it weren't for two strong hands holding her up. "Careful princess," said a voice coming from the man attached to the hands. Serena turned her head to the side to see her dad holding her up.  
  
Quickly Serena scrambled to her feet, smiling sheepishly at her father, "Sorry about that," she amended as they both walked down the hall to enter the living room and then the kitchen. As soon as she entered the kitchen Serena's eyes fell upon the large stack of still steaming pancakes. Within the blink of an eye Serena had sat down in her chair with her plate piled high with pancakes with melting butter and thick syrupy covering the hotcakes. Before her parents had even sat down she had already downed three whole pancakes. With a mutual glance of slightly exasperated understanding both Serena's mother and father sat down on either side of the table as their daughter continued to gobble down her breakfast.  
  
This was a typical summer morning for the Collins, nothing out of the ordinary or even notably different about the comfortably atmosphere. But in a matter of moments the normalcy was replaced by bizarreness. A grey blur suddenly bolted out from the open window and onto the dining room table. For a moment everything went silent as the family of three looked down in disbelief at the bundle of feathers, beak, and talons. The spell of silence was broken with a soft hoot from the owl as it dropped the parchment that it carried in its' left talon to the table then proceeded to turn around and fly out of the open window; all of this taking place in a matter of minutes. Equally curious Serena and her father arose from the table to glance out of the window to see if the owl had truly left or if it was hanging about the house before it would decide to come back inside.  
  
At the table Serena's mother was staring at the letter the owl had left with a look of absolute horror on her face. It looked like a normal letter only it was sealed with the wax seal of Hogwarts. Even though she was sitting down Serena's mother could feel her knees try to buckle underneath her as well as cold sweat forming on her brow. "No," she whispered as she reached for the envelope, hoping in vain that this letter was about anything but her worst fear.  
  
Hearing the envelope being torn open Serena turned her head to face her mother. "Who's the letter from mom?" the girl asked. But her mother refused to give a reply; instead she continued to franticly scan the letter's first line over and over again almost as if she was trying to will the words away or at least try to change the letters around so that it made up jibber; but as of now anything would have been better than accepting the truth.  
  
Finally she couldn't deny the truth anymore. This was Serena's Hogwarts letter; the faculty was requesting her only child's attendance at the infamous academy of witchcraft and wizdery. Her hands started to tremble and grew clammy as the nightmares that had started since her only daughter's birth ran through her mind. "No, there must be some mistake!" she thought, "At least the Head Master would know that I have to protect my daughter from the magical realm. She can't go into their world, if she even steps foot outside of the muggle world they will kill her! This must be a mistake." But there was Serena's name, written clearly and boldly in blaring green inked cursive scrawl. Now that they had received the letter Serena would have to go to Hogwarts.  
  
Growing worried about her suddenly sullen and silent mother Serena edged away from the window to approach her mother. Now she was standing beside her mother but the woman still seemed to be miles away. Serena carefully reached her right hand to touch her mother's arm, "Mom? Are you feeling all right? Who's that letter from anyway?" Slowly Serena's mother lifted her gaze from the letter to face her daughter. Tears began to form in her eyes as the woman's resolve to protect her daughter only strengthened. Turning away from her daughter so that Serena would see the tears falling down her face the woman said in a cold tone, "Serena go upstairs to your room."  
  
"What? But mom what did I do?" Serena began to ask but then her mother spun around to give her a heated glare.  
  
"Don't you dare question me young lady! Now go upstairs and don't come down until I come and get you understand!"  
  
Scared out of her wits Serena only nodded mutely as she turned to walk out of the kitchen. Once Serena left the kitchen her mother went into the living room and began to light a fire inside the fire place; only instead of using a lighter or even a match the woman merely snapped her fingers for flame to come sparking off the tips of her fingers. Following close behind her was her husband, once he saw what Cassie planed to do with the letter he turned to the hall, catching Serena just before she started walking up the stairs. Gently holding her wrist he whispered to his daughter, "Stay right here, don't move or even breath."  
  
"But momma told me to go up."  
  
"I know, but what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her. And besides you need to hear this," was his reply before he slipped out of the hall, but leaving the door between the hall and living room cracked open just wide enough for Serena to watch the scene unfolding. Hiding in the safety of the hallway Serena watched as her mother began to furiously tear the piece of parchment to shreds. With each torn piece that fell to the floor Serena could hear her mother's voice grow in volume and intensity as her father stared on at his wife in disbelief. Carefully he approached his wife just as she gathered up the scraps of parchment to toss them into the already lit fireplace.  
  
"Cassie, be reasonable. You know, even better than I do, that if Hogwarts wants Serena to be a part of their school than they won't take "no" for an answer," Serena's father said, trying in vain to reason with his wife.  
  
At first his plea seemed to have fallen on deaf ears because she threw the pieces into the fire. Only after all of the pieces had become curled and charred did she turn to face her husband and, unknowingly, her daughter. Serena withheld a gasp; because the face she saw was not the kind face of the loving mother that Serena knew and loved; but the face of a woman gone mad. Her once soft green eyes were glowing in fury, her amber hair raised wildly around her head like a demented halo of wrath.  
  
"I refuse," her mother hissed dangerously soft at first but then she repeated it in a louder tone when she bent down to pick up a stray piece. Holding it between her fingers, she watched with a sense of distorted glee as the piece easily caught fire.  
  
"I refuse to allow that school to take my daughter away from me." Serena's mother stated softly as she calmly blew the ashes off her open palm.  
  
Shocked to the core of her being Serena spun on her heel and raced up the stairs, not even pausing to double back when her right slipper slid off of her foot. Only when she was behind the safety of the locked door of her bedroom did she breath a sigh of relief. Leaning up against the solid frame of the door Serena tried to catch her breath while at the same time trying to sort the mess that was her sanity. She had never seen her mother so.deadly serious. Sure Serena had seen her mother angry, quite a few times actually, but what she just saw downstairs was just frightening. Not knowing what to expect when her mother would come upstairs and allow her back downstairs Serena lifted herself off of the floor and walked to her bed.  
  
Lifting her right hand she turned on her radio, hoping that music would help calm her nerves while at the same time give her the courage to face whatever might be in store for her. Little did the "princess" know that she would have more to worry about in the near future than her irate mother.  
  
Chapter Two:  
Fire and Ice  
  
The evening had started off normal. A quiet, if not cold, dinner with her father; followed by a strict review of her daily lessons. Then the required two-hour meditation, and honing of her skills with fire which now she was dismissed from. Finally she had the midnight hour to herself; but instead of logging into a computer to play games or even writing letters to be sent by owl the next morning like any normal teen witch-in-training would have done Rei chose for this free hour to "talk" with the fire. Although she loved her times spent in front of the smoky smelling warm hearth Rei had never been so compulsive about fire until this past week; for she had seen her "equal" in the fire just last week; actually it was just a shadow of the person but she could feel a dominate aura. Very strong just like her own, possibly even stronger.  
  
But instead of the warmth of fire she had felt the liquid coldness of icy water enter her veins. Her equal was searching for someone just like them. Rei was more than eager to answer his or her call for companionship because for all the fuss her father made over her powers it was kind of lonely being the only child, with even a magical background, whom could "talk" with the elements and find out about the future through their guidance. However friendship was not the only reason for her search; while the aura was strong and well developed it was not using its' power to the full extent; almost as if the owner of the aura was afraid of getting caught wandering the dreamscape or was just afraid of the unknown. Every night since that evening Rei would sit in front of the fireplace, staring into the dancing flames as they would try to guide her to her 'equal". Some night she found the aura only to have it fade into the dark dreamscape while other times the aura wasn't even present. Looking into the core of the fire with her dark purple eyes narrowed in determination Rei was certain that she would not only find the aura tonight but also be able to contact the owner of this strong icy force.  
  
She didn't have to search for long because the ice aura was there almost as if it was waiting and looking for her instead of the other way around. A small smile graced Rei's normally solemn lips as she dove deeper into the flame's core. Reaching her hand inside of the crackling fire Rei could feel her body tremble as her hand went from the warm fire aura to the icy river. Suddenly her hand brushed up against a soft offered palm. The smile grew wider. At long last she had found the other seerer, another dreamscape wanderer just like her.  
  
Amy whimpered in her sleep as she felt something hot touch her skin. Afraid that she had traveled too far she tried to pull back only to be surrounded by the flames that had "burned" her just a moment ago. Wide fear filled eyes of blue flitted nervously at the flames as they rose and fell, dancing to their own erratic rhythm. She turned to run only to find herself surrounded by fire. Suddenly a hand brushed against her shoulder, scared out of her mind now Amy gave a sharp shriek as she jumped to turn and stare at the intruder.  
  
"Hmm, so it is a girl." Rei thought as she glanced the short blue haired girl over. The kid seemed very afraid of her surroundings; "Since her aura consists of ice and water all this fire must be making her nervous." Rei figured. Slowly she cut the power of her aura down so only dulling embers glowed around their feet instead of the leaping flames.  
  
Amy glanced down at the ember for a moment than turned her gaze back to the newcomer to the dreamscape. She raised one skeptical eyebrow at the girl; this was the first time she had seen on the vast dreamscape. "Who are you?" Ami asked a bit loudly, only to bit her lips when she could hear the loud echo that returned.  
  
Rei smirked, a shame really this girl had so much power and yet seemed so timid and humble. Rei bowed her head, replying; "Who I am really doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we were finally able to met."  
  
"Met? Have you.have you been looking for me?" Amy asked.  
  
Rei nodded before she flicked a long strand of her raven hair away from her face; "Yes, I have been looking for you for almost two weeks now." She grinned, "You're pretty good at navigating the dreamscape. How long have you been exploring the astral plane?"  
  
"No.not long, a few months at best." Amy muttered shyly as her face turned beet red.  
  
Rei blinked her eyes in disbelief, "Really? That is.wow! A few months? It took me months just to access the plane let alone visit and navigate it so easily.  
  
Amy stared at the new girl as if she were crazy. Rei noting the funny look immediately stifled her grin and curbed her excitement.  
  
"Sorry," Rei quickly amended. "It's just that I am so excited that I am not the only dreamscape wander especially my equal!"  
  
"Your equal?" Amy questioned.  
  
Rei brushed off her question; "I'll explain it latter. I can't right now because my dad with be upstairs to make sure that I am in bed soon, so I have to leave."  
  
"Alright," Amy replied, even though her head was still spinning slightly from the new questions that were slowly beginning to surface.  
  
Smiling Rei turned to leave but then she turned to face Amy again, "Oh and Amy, I would like to met you again. Can you come to the dreamscape again tomorrow evening? I really want to get to know you better before we leave for Hogwarts."  
  
Amy's stared at the raven-haired girl in disbelief; for a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity they merely watched each other from the short distance separating them. All knowing eyes staring into fearful orbs of ocean blue as the two girls, one of fire, one of ice, compared each other; testing each other's outer façades and appearances to the point the masks almost fell away.  
  
Finally the timid one of the two gained the courageous resolve to speak.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she whispered.  
  
For yet another eternal moment Rei glanced at her then with a slow blink she replied, "I know you because through our differences we are the same."  
  
And with those last words the raven-haired child disappeared within the amber flicker of flames. Leaving only the echo of her words in the otherwise silent dreamscape.  
  
On two opposite ends Amy and Rei awoke to their worlds that couldn't be more different to each other's personality.  
  
Rei faced a cold house devoid of the life and love that burned in her own chest.  
  
Ami cried scolding tears as she tried to drown out the loud and heated exchange of her bickering parents below her.  
  
Both collapsed on their beds to stare out their windows at the distant stars as both of them wished for a life different than what they had.  
  
One scowled at her foolishness for even thinking that things would change because of a dream; while her counterpart wept because she knew that the miracle she was asking for wouldn't come.  
  
Part Three: The Roar of Thunder  
  
White light filtered through the heavy parchment, but it had failed to reveal the contents of the letter. Behind her Lita could hear her grandmother chuckle in amusement as she watched her only grandchild wonder whether or not she should open the strange sealed letter. Turning the letter over again Lita stared at the was seal as if it held the answers to what was contained in the letter; well actually the seal did but since Lita didn't know what the crest of Hogwarts was she had no clue.  
  
Even though watching her granddaughter ponder over the envelope and what it contained Lita's grandmother was excited about the arrival of the letter; for if her granddaughter's heritage wasn't enough to get her admitted into Hogwarts her abilities would all but guarantee the child to get accepted into the school. Finally unable to the false serene appearance, Lita's grandmother snatched the letter from her grandchild. Quickly she opened the letter and began to read it aloud to the child, excitement growing in her voice with each line that she read. After she finished Lita gave her grandmother a very disbelieving stare.  
  
"What's the matter Lita? I thought that you would be ecstatic about getting this letter," was the old woman's statement.  
  
Lita lifted a skeptical eyebrow, "This is some kind of joke right?" she asked coldly.  
  
For a moment the expression on the old woman's face was one of disbelief. "Lita, you don't know about Hogwarts."  
  
Lita gave a bitter laugh, "This is a cool practical joke and all grand mom but you do realize that you are missing April Fools by several months don't you?"  
  
"Lita," the elder lady started her tone completely seriousness, "this is not a joke. You, Lita Mahanoy, have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Lita narrowed her emerald green eyes at her grandmother; "Come on grandma, did you really think that I would believe a phony looking letter telling me that I am to go to a school of magic? It's nice that you want to try and cheer me up but this is just ridiculous."  
  
Arising from her chair Lita left the room without even a backward glance at her grandmother. Slowly she climbed the stairs up to a surprisingly neat and organized bedroom. Sitting cross-legged on her bed/sofa Lita leaned forward to unlock the window planting in the wall just a few inches from her. Glancing up and down the ordinary and boring street Lita allowed her eyes to linger briefly at Privet Drive, number four in particular which was strangely abandoned. Just yesterday Lita had planed to visit Harry, her only true friend, but she only got as far as the curb that lead into Privet Drive. Harry's uncle, Vernon, was furiously packing the car as quickly as humanly possible. He seemed so absorbed in his work that Lita had thought that he wouldn't notice her if she just walked inside the house to talk to Harry but as soon as Lita reached the edge of the driveway Mr. Dursely was on her like a rabid pit bull.  
  
"Who are you?" he growled irritably.  
  
"I am Lita. I am a friend of Harry's." Lita began, only to be cut off by Mr. Dursely.  
  
"A friend? A friend!? That boy doesn't have any friends!" he bellowed as if the very though of his nephew having normal human interactions was criminal.  
  
"Unless you are one of his "kind". You are aren't you?! You grew tired of us not replying to your stupid letters so now you've come to take Harry to that school!" Vernon howled as he rushed from the car to the house.  
  
Within a matter of minutes Harry's cousin, Dudley, his aunt, and the boy himself were all but shoved out of the doorway to the house by Harry's uncle. He forced them all into the car without tearing his vicious gaze from a very confused Lita. Harry's uncle got inside of the car and started the engine and started to backup quickly. Lita jumped out of the driveway and onto the grass to prevent herself from getting run over. As soon as the car had exited the driveway Mr. Dursley swerved the car around the through the normally quite community; Lita watched the car drive away until it was nothing by a black dot. Turning away to return home Lita wondered what Harry's uncle had meant when he had called her one of Harry's "kind".  
  
Sure the boy was a little weird but not so bizarre that he should be considered alien or a different species. Looking back on yesterday Lita began to wonder what in the world had caused the Durselys to just pack up and leave. Harry hadn't mentioned about his "family" taking a holiday this year; and even if they were on holiday it was strange that they would take Harry along since he was normally sent to stay at Mrs. Figgs's house instead of going on holiday with his adopted family.  
  
Lita sighed heavily; compared to Harry's life Lita realized that she had it pretty good. True her grandmother was a nutcase but at least she was a loving nutcase. Lita snorted as she recalled the stupid letter. That was a new low, even for her grandmother, sure she had been upset since yesterday morning but that didn't excuse her grandmother for pulling such a stupid stunt. Lying on her back Lita stared at the stark white ceiling above her.  
  
"A academy for magic? Yeah right grand mum, nice try." Lita grumbled aloud.  
  
Downstairs Lita's grandmother was quickly scrawling down a reply to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, all the while hoping that Lita would one day thank her for all the effort she was putting in to make sure that her granddaughter's destiny would be fulfilled. Being a squib, she herself never had a chance to learn magic so she was shocked to say the least when Lita had refused to even consider the fact that not only did magic exist but that she carried a piece of that power within her own body. What she really couldn't understand why the girl's parents hadn't told their child or even used magic around her granddaughter; for even through their short lifetime they had been very adamant about keeping Lita from knowing about their world and magic. What the old woman didn't know was that she was a key piece in setting a chain of very complex game that involved the fate and destinies of several people.  
  
Part Four  
  
The Golden Child  
  
Baby blue eyes scanned the contents of the letter; Mina sighed as she rested her head on top of her desk. After reading and rereading the piece of paper at least thirty times she still couldn't make heads or tails of it. If anything the whole letter sounded like the beginning for some sort of fantasy novel or movie. Maybe it was a new script that she had to study, the blonde wondered. But if it was than why did an owl instead of the post deliver it? At that question Mina could only shrug.  
  
Stranger things had happened she suppose such as this strange abilities that she had to drawn light. If Mina found herself in a dark room she could literally draw a ball light to her location in an instant; she could even form objects out of the light, like chains and even a sword one time. But she was careful to make sure that her mother never saw her do these things because Mina felt that her mother just wouldn't understand. Mina glanced at the letter this time with the beginning of a skeptical expression; "Maybe," Mina mused, "if there is a place like this 'Hogwarts' than there might be people who could understand me and my 'talents'."  
  
Mina shook her head as she moved to tear the letter apart but for some reason she stopped herself. Maybe she would just wait until her mother came home, just to have someone else help deceiver the cryptic letter or at least assure its' authenticity. Placing the letter back into its' envelope Mina, child star, turned her attention back to the new script for next week's show that she had to study before shooting began Saturday.  
  
Part Five  
  
The Dark Mark  
  
His breath came out in a long hiss as his wrist began to burn again. Clumsily he rolled back the dark layers of his robe sleeve to reveal the source of his pain. A perfectly normal arm and hand, with all five fingers aligned and in place; and yet pain was coming from this limb. Clasping onto his wrist with the other hand, the young man could feel the warm sticky slick feeling of fresh blood. No one had said that it would bleed so often nor this freely; but then again there were many things that they had 'forgotten' to mention to him.  
  
One was the pain that he would experience; after the ceremony he had immediately passed out from the white-hot pain. And now his wrist was bleeding almost constantly but only in the pattern of the marking now imbedded into his skin. He scowled at the still bleeding mark, he had never wanted this to happen but what was he to do?  
  
His father had passed away so it was his duty as the eldest, not to mention only, son to protect his mother. And since his father ran with the pack of wolves that had terrorized Britain while he was still a toddler it was his duty to carry on his father's duty as right hand man to the Dark Lord whom had yet to arise from the ashes of his defeat. But there had been many rumors mulling around, rumors of the Dark Lord's return so all of his old followers whom had either blackmailed or had hidden to keep from getting captured were crawling out of the woodwork to welcome their lord. The possible return was why he had been branded with the Dark Lord's mark before his sixteenth birthday. If he had refused to take the mark than not only would his life be in danger but his mother's and baby sister lives would be in jeopardy as well.  
  
He snorted, a wonderful inheritance he received; the burden of carrying for his mother and sister and now he was saddled with serving the Dark Lord just to keep them and himself from getting killed by pissed of Death Eaters.  
  
"Would be just my bloody luck that the Dark Lord hasn't risen and never will, leaving me scared for life for no reason," the young man fumed. But even though he complained he knew that there was nothing that he could do except be a perfect servant for the Dark Lord, if he had arisen, and if not just follow the instructions of the older Death Eaters until they would give up hope of their lord's return.  
  
The blood had long since dried on his wrist, now all he had to do was clean it up before his mother saw it; he knew that if she had a clue on what was really going on that she would go hysterical and make herself sick again. He entered the washroom, turned on the water and quickly washed the blood off, since he was still attending Hogwarts he couldn't use magic outside of its' gates and he really didn't know any strong cleaning spells that would get rid of the dried on blood so soap and water would have to do. He roughly scrubbed the blood off only to reveal the horrible skull and serpent. Out of compulsion he tried to rub the dark blemish off, furiously until his skin was a bright pink; but the mark was still there, just as black and menacing, as it was the night it was placed imprinted on his skin. He had heard that the mark would remain on one's skin forever, no spell could remove it nor could it be covered up.  
  
Thank Merlin for long robe sleeves. Although he was sure that his house would just "love" to see a fresh Dark Mark, and it might even be considered a high honor, he would much rather never see the damn thing ever again.  
  
Notes: So what do you think? Sorry if it took me so long to update but the laptop that I am currently working from is possessed by some sort of evil spirit that seems intent on crashing the poor laptop. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed my humble fic! Please send me suggestions or comments because if the reader isn't happy than ain't nobody happy. Thanks for reading and peace ^_^  
  
P.S. I dare you to guess who the young man was in part five, and no it is not Draco. 


	3. Two Worlds Collide

The Starlit Path  
  
Notes: Hello again! Thank you everyone for reviewing my fic, you have no idea how happy you guys have made me especially since my "life" has been riddled with various project and paper due dates; hey I may be despised by my teachers and my grades may be going down hill but at least I have people who love my fic right guys?  
  
Insert cricket chips  
  
Uh guys.?  
  
Anyway thanks for your reviews!  
  
Flame Dancer 007: Hmm different pen name, oh well. Nope not Mamoru, but you were kind of close, good guess by the way.  
  
Serenity Rules: Again not Darien/ Mamoru  
  
Aphrodite2: Wai! Thank you!  
  
Elara2: Wow, those are some very good suggestions, different and unexpected, grins, what I live for. I'll keep your choices in mind when the girls get sorted into their houses in the next chapter.  
  
Mae: thank you so much! And I am really sorry but I just can't bring myself to write a Serena and Darien romance, it is just not my thing. No it has nothing to do with a dislike for Darien or anything like that but even with all of my years as a fan I just wasn't too keen on their relationship, don't know why, so I don't do Serena and Darien romances, and if I do they end up sucking worse than my mom's old vacuum cleaner. So trust me you are not missing out on anything by me not writing a Serena and Darien romance because I just can't write a romance fic about them, trust me I have tried, it is physically impossible for me to write one and get it right. I hope that you will still read this fic despite its' flaws though.  
  
Guardian Dimension: Blue blushes a deep scarlet; Wow, thank you very much! I am glad that you like my fic and I'll try to update it as soon as possible but school is evil and I have to visit relatives for Thanksgiving and there isn't a running computer within a ten mile radius of where I'll be staying; snorts, welcome to Hicksville. Anyway enough of my overly bitter sarcasm thanks again.  
  
Well that's enough stalling now onward to chapter two!  
  
Warning: this chapter might seem pointless and slow because I am trying to set some of the background but please read this chapter, you don't have to review it though, because the events in this chapter will effect the story as it goes on so this might need to be used as a reference. Thanks for reading and enjoy ^_^  
  
Chapter Two: Worlds Collide  
  
As for Serena the years had changed Amy, but not for the better. The various doctors that her mother and father had forced her to visit had come up with incomplete diagnosis for her "condition". One doctor would say that she was anemic; another said that the nightmares came from a diet consisting of too many sweets. The physiatrist was no better, since he really couldn't delve much into her childhood since she was basically living it his only conclusion that she had witnessed something horrible or mildly unpleasant and was reliving that event in her nightmares only it was darker and more paranoia driven than the actually fear or event needed. In short she had been labeled a "drama queen"  
  
Even at a young age Amy disagreed with the diagnosis; she knew herself to be very quiet and withdrawn, always shying from attention given to her; so why would her subconscious or whatever it was would want her to conjure up these nightmares that caused her great pain and fear? As ever inquisitive as Amy was she knew better than to tread into waters that deep, so rolling onto her side she began to venture into safer and more comfortable territory; the Dreamscape and the new."friend?" that she had made there. Every night Amy would drift, not to sleep but to the blank expanse of the Dreamscape; she wasn't even sure if it that was its' name but from the first time that she had crossed over into its' threshold the name came to her in the ghost of a whisper.  
  
In a matter of hours Amy could connect herself to the Dreamscape to escape from the haunting nightmare that had plagued her since her early childhood. In this empty darkness, without sound, sight, touch, smell, or even another living soul; just her and the comforting embrace of darkness. Here she could drown out the world. The constant bickering voices of her parents could not be heard over the deafening silence. The taunts and scorns from her classmates seemed so petty and insignificant in this place. Yes, this barren desert of shadows and silence had become her second home in just a few days; it had become her personal haven which not a soul could find or even discovery.  
  
A deep frown etched itself on her face, she had thought that the Dreamscape was her own playground but apparently there were others who sought the refuse of its' ebony velvet folds, or at least one other person. She, this person whom called herself Rei apparently not only knew about the Dreamscape but also was also quite experienced with it. It didn't seem fair to Amy though; just when she thought that she had found a sanctuary that was only open to her someone else had to trod across the entrance and disturb the peace.  
  
Rolling over to the side so that she now faced the white and characterless wall Amy found herself at odds with the demon on one shoulder and the angel on the opposing shoulder.  
  
"Think of it this way, at least you know that you are not crazy. I mean if there is another person who knows and can accesses the Dreamscape than there could be others whom could explain what it is and why it works for you."  
  
"Yeah, but she is invading my turf! The last thing I need is more "people" taking what little piece of paradise that I have. I am not content at home, I have no friends, no life outside of a musty old school and this always empty house; so I can't give up what little is mine."  
  
"It's not yours Amy. It is just empty black space so in a sense it belongs to no one,"  
  
"I don't care! That doesn't give this "Rei" to just take over,"  
  
Crack.  
  
Amy spun her head around to find the source of the crash. Seeing nothing at first Amy slowly got up out of bed to investigate what had broken or caused the racket; drawing a light blue bathrobe around her Amy set her right foot over the side of her bed only to yelp in pain as a piece of glass embedded itself into her foot. But instead of bringing her foot up to examine it Amy looked at the ground to see her floor covered with mirror shards even though the only mirror in her room was across from her on the dressing table. Speaking of the mirror it was giving off a very blue like sheen but amazingly intact.  
  
Bending down Amy carefully picked up one of the glass shard; her eyes grew wide as her skin felt the icy cold surface of the glass, which was steadily melting in her hand, it was ice not glass. Picking up another piece Amy watched as the ice melted almost instantly only to form in her palm in a perfectly circular puddle that was so clear and clean that she could see into it.  
  
Her other hand acting of its' own will picked up two more shards of ice which melted just as quickly as the first two. Holding both circles of water in her hands Amy suddenly felt very detached and drowsy. Slowly her heavy eyelids pressed down with such force that she couldn't but close them.  
  
' The Dreamscape came into view as soon as her eyes were closed. Only instead of the blank canvas a world divided into two different images played before her, above her, below her, everywhere she looked the images were there.  
  
To her left was a world that looked much like modern London only there was a towering castle with endless towers and spires poking up from the spaces to rise into the sky, to her right the same castle only it was crumbling and screams were echoing as flashes of green light flickered until everything was silent.  
  
"Come with me," called out a soft voice.  
  
Turning her head Amy saw a young woman with long flowing silver hair tied into weird roll looking buns on her head. Eyes of the deepest blue, of the purest sincerity and love watched her. The only sound being the ruffling noise of the girl's floor length ivory dress as she glided to her. Now being only arm lengths within in each other's grasp Amy watched as her left hand immediately arose to grasp the offering palm of the stranger.  
  
"Come with me," came another voice sounded just before Amy reached to hold onto the young lady.  
  
Turning her head to the right Amy saw a person cloaked in shadows, a face hidden behind a mask that was slowly slipping from place. Another hand only stronger and rougher was being offering to her right, again Amy could only watch as her hand reached out to touch the other person. Her fingers interwoven on either side Amy watched as the two began to pull on her, a literal tug-of-war.  
  
Suddenly more people came out of the shadows, each dividing to join either side. The only person that Amy could see was Rei, but she joined neither group instead she stood in front of Amy offering her hand as well.  
  
"Please," Amy began to plea, "help me please."  
  
"Come with me Amy; you don't need the light or the darkness, you certainly can't obey both sides at once and one side or the other will end up destroying you in the end. Gulping Amy tried to gain courage to ask," How will they destroy me?"  
  
She tuned to face the pleading princess, "She looks so sad and she needs me."  
  
Turning her head to the right Amy glanced at the masked figure that had by now lost the mask but she still couldn't see his or her face. Looking behind the figure though Amy could see thousands of faces emerging from behind stark white masks were pledging faces of youths, their lips forming the words, "save us", "They need me too, but in a different way. To them I can save them from the growing darkness while the princess needs me to help her destroy the darkness.  
  
Amy looked forwards at a very displease Rei.  
  
"What should I do?" she asked. Which side should I be on?"  
  
"Neither side Amy, for as it has been said no matter how hard you try to mesh with the light or the darkness you will be singled out and destroyed because you are of neither side."  
  
Rei stretched out her hand to reveal a brass scale, "We are different Amy, we are the chosen the judges of this world, of this time. There are two judges from each side, the good, the evil and the neutral. We Amy are the two judges of the neutral; we watch but can do nothing because unlike the others we know what will be the outcome of the war but with this blessing comes the curse of having our hands tied to prevent us from helping or hindering either side. Because we are different and refuse to take sides we balance out both the good and the evil.  
  
"But who is good? Who is evil?" Amy asked earnestly  
  
Rei smirked, "As of now no one, for at this moment those who will dissolve into the shadows and those who bear the light have yet to trigger the events that shall determine their destinies. Besides the one who is to tip the scale to either side of the balance is refusing to let go of your hand. She is asking you to join her in a world of confusion and uncertainty. But when she does finally decide on whom to swear her loyalty to then the real fun shall begin. If she chooses the darkness than terrible things will happen but if she chooses the light than this world would have been better off left in the hands of the shadows."  
  
Amy bowed her head as tears of hopelessness filled her eyes, "Then what you are saying is that there is no hope. No matter which side she chooses we are doomed?"  
  
Rei nodded her head solemnly.  
  
"Then if this catalyst is useless than what can we do to make things right?" Amy asked. "What can be done to change."  
  
Rei cut in, "I told you because we were born to be the judges of neutral we can do nothing .as of now that is. But once she has made her decision."  
  
A long sword suddenly appeared in Rei's hand a cold and detached expression on her face as she charged headlong into the princess and stabbed her in the heart. There was a wail, not one of pain but more like a cry of a broken heart as the princess glanced first at Rei and then slowly raised her hand to brush against the cheek of the ebony haired child; "Rei-chan," she whispered before she slumped over and then disappeared into a pile of silver dust.  
  
With degust Rei spat on the pile of dust, then she turned to face Amy again, with the point of her sword she pointed at the pile of ashes; "When she finally decides we shall destroy her."  
  
Amy was struck speechless for a few minutes her eyes only able to focused on the pile of silver ash at her feet. Rei calmly turned around to walk away the dammed sword slung over her right shoulder.  
  
Tears came to Amy's eyes but she had no clue why watching a person, not even an actually person die right in front of her would effect her so deeply.  
  
At the sound of the muffled sobs Rei turned her head to look at Amy whom had collapsed at her knees gazing at the ashes.  
  
Amy was so absorbed in her grief that she almost didn't hear Rei's voice.  
  
"Now you hate me. You are beginning to wonder why it hurts you so much to see her, a woman you have never once in your lifetime have met before die, right?"  
  
Amy could only nod at the questions  
  
Before she could blink Amy felt herself being surrounded by two long slender arms as Rei rested her head on her right shoulder almost as if the weight of it was too much for her to bare on her own.  
  
"Please. I don't care if you hate me for what I did, just please don't ignore me or leave me alone. You have no idea how hard it is for me to show you this. I am not a monster or a murderer by nature but this is the path that fate had designated for me so whether I like it or not this is the path I must take. Blood must stain my hands in order for this world to be at peace."  
  
Amy slowly turned her head to see the sparkling tears beginning to gather in the dark amethyst eyes of the ebony haired beauty.  
  
"You have no idea," Rei began with a soft sigh, "how lonely I have been. Sure I have grown up in a family full of magic and even some seers but never has someone with such bizarre powers such as mine has even shown up in my families closely watched bloodline. My mother," Rei started to say but instantly stopped herself instead she cleared her throat and said, "My father thinks that my powers are "amusing" and worth the effort of training and tuning but he doesn't understand me or my powers. He doesn't know that I am not to be used for some sort of experiment. No one has and never will understand; expect for you."  
  
Amy felt a warm blush spread to her cheeks, "Uh how would I be able to understand?"  
  
"I told you, we are alike and we are both the judges of the neutral powers. We are and will be the only constant and unchanging force in these dark days. Don't you see? We need each other because we can never trust anyone else because everyone except for us will chose sides. We can never get close to anyone from either side because we know too much."  
  
Rei wrapped her warm hand into Amy's cold one, her slender fingers interlocking into Amy's limp grip.  
  
"We need each other Amy, I need you to keep standing strong and you need me to give you a clear mind into the Dreamscape. They will hate us, because we are powerful and could make perfect allies; which is why we must avoid contact with anyone from either group at all cost."  
  
Rei leaned over to face Amy, eyes of ocean and eyes of violet fire clash.  
  
"Please Amy, you can hate me for what I have to do, but at least promise that you will stay by my side."  
  
Amy was struck speechless, she was a smart girl, a genius most said, but this was something that she could not understand nor answer automatically.  
  
Notes: Yes I know that it is very short, yes I know that it is focused on Amy and Rei and yes I know that this chapter makes their uh relationship sound kind of weird but just to clear up a few things.  
  
First it is short because I don't want to give too much away since this is suppose to give a bit of the background and can be used for reference.  
  
Second, this focused on Rei and Amy partially because of reason one and that it would have been very very long if I had included what was going on in everyone else's world, plus we would get anywhere in the story.  
  
Thirdly, I know that this chapter makes this look like Rei's might be acting I uh a little bit more than "friendly" but trust me they will not become a "couple" close friends, almost like sisters at most but not lovers.  
  
I still own nothing so no suing please and I promise to have the next chapter up next weekend and it will focus on the others.  
  
P.S. I know this is shameless self promotion but if you are a fan of Final Fantasy Seven, and who isn't, and Sailor Moon crossovers than look for an up coming fic called "Numb" you don't have to review it or even read it if you don't want to but I just thought that I would tell ya'll just in case you found it interesting.  
  
Peace and happy holidays ^_^ 


	4. Harvesting the Stars

The Starlit Path  
  
Notes: This is the last time I'll say this I own neither Harry Potter or Sailor Moon so please no suing.  
  
Thanks a bunch to: Note: Since chapter numbers were kind of messed up thanks to Fan Fiction. Net decided to sort of ban author note chapters so I might accidentally mention some reviewers twice.  
  
To: Elara2: Thank you!!! I hope to at the very least cover the entrance into Hogwarts; the sorting will defiantly be in the next chapter, man I really need to pick up the pace.  
  
To miko no tsuki: Whimpers, sorry! There was a reason for it, honestly! Blue cowers slightly.  
  
To mae: Don't worry, I honestly don't know where it is going either, I just let the story flow, somewhat, as I type it. Thank you!  
  
To Sailor Element: Wow, I feel flattered, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Well that's quite enough of my yap onward to the story!  
  
Chapter Four  
Harvesting the Stars  
  
Part One:  
A Meeting of Minds  
  
The emerald rolling hills and valleys rose and fell until it reached a plain that was shielded away from eyes of normal man. Magic lived here, a modern Avalon forbidden for mortal normal man to even look upon. Wards guarded this place; for inside the large gothic looking castle with its' towering spires that reached into the sky, the seemingly crumbling, but still intact towers; was the home of at least a thousand or so children whom had either directly inherited magic from their family bloodlines or had picked up magic almost like a receive trait. Inside these halls two important, almost infamous figures in the magical world were holding a secret meeting in the elder's office.  
  
It was so early in the morning that the portraits of the former head masters and mistresses of the school were soundly asleep; but the two human figures were not only wide awake but were have an animated conversation.  
  
"Are you sure that they would be.born into this time Albus?" the stern looking woman asked, concern seemed to be permanently etched into her slightly graying brow.  
  
The old man sitting across from her smiled secretly, almost as if only he was entrusted with all the secrets in the world and yet was not arrogant about it. His light blue eyes held a spark that seemed to be indulgent in a grandfatherly sort of way. Hands with wrinkles impressed on them rested calmly on top of the redwood desk.  
  
"I can assure you Minerva that they have not only been reborn into our era but will also be walking the very halls of this very building."  
  
The woman indulged a nervous habit of rubbing her hand together for a brief moment before composing herself again, "It's too soon," she murmured, "Now we not only have to be considered over the boy's safety but we also have five."  
  
"Seven, Minerva,"  
  
The woman resisted the urge to roll her eyes in frustration, "Yes seven young ladies and let's not forget having to keep our eyes out for any number of "missing" pieces to this puzzle. And if that wasn't enough Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts as well."  
  
The woman closed with a heavy sigh, her face lined with light wrinkles seemed to have aged ten more years, her body radiating tension but spoke not of the hint of fear flashing in her grey-green eyes. As if holding the education of countless students in ones' hands wasn't stressful enough her nerves now had to contend with the whispered threats of not a but, THE Dark Lord might not be dead after all and added to the mix were several incoming first years that prophesy and logic has predicted will play roles in this little game of life that one could only imagine.  
  
"Most of these children are from Muggle families, and those that are from wizariding household their parents are too afraid of the predictions to send their children here," the deputy headmistress replied.  
  
"If you are referring to the Collins, I can assure you that Miss Serena Collins will be here for the Sorting."  
  
"But what about the other two? Ami and Mina, have their families received any letters?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Minerva, with the letter received it is up to the families on whether or not they believe but I am certain that those girls just like Serena shall be at Hogwarts."  
  
Part Two  
  
Denial  
  
"I refuse!" Cassie hissed between clenched teeth as she stuffed the last letter from the post into the chimney. Her eye makeup had long since been smeared into a raccoon appearance; the salt of her hot tears still stinging her face. Lighting the match with a trembling hand she collapsed to the ground; with her arms wrapped securely around her own body she watched the tiny embers flicker into flames with wide blue eyes. With each curled up burnt piece of parchment she could almost hear the screaming inside her head.  
  
When the first letter had come she had thought that it was a mistake, surly they wouldn't want to place her only daughter in danger would they?  
  
Then the letters came in not unlike the steady flow at number Four Privet Drive miles and miles away from Cassie's home. Only instead of the occupenant being afraid of what the letter continued she was afraid of them period. She hung her head, unruly waves of hair fell across her face, wrinkles and worry lines that shouldn't be present on her face seemed to be imprinted deeper into her heart shaped face. Her and her beloved husband had another fight about this subject just thirty minutes ago, after which he left to go for " a walk" he said. He saw nothing wrong with their Serena going to Hogwarts, his excate words were that if the school was safe enough during the reign of that dark lord that she would go on about then it was safe enough for Serena to attend.  
  
Bitter tears coursed down her face, she loved her husband but with him being a muggle he didn't know just how terrified everyone was of the Dark Lord, she herself refused to marry any wizard, always worried that she might end up marring a Death Eater just like.  
  
She shook her head. No, it was best not to dwell on the past. She had more important things to do, her daughter's future for one. Cassie knew that she couldn't change destiny, "Serena will become a great witch. She will change the fate of the world for good but only if I teach her. If I send her off to Hogwarts she'll be dead before she steps off that train to enter the school. I'll teach her, I still have all my old school books plus a few more that I can teach her from. I can keep her safe."  
  
With that though she drifted off to an uneasy sleep in front of the fire, behind her the dark sky showed the moon curled into a Cheshire cat crescent smile.  
  
Upstairs Serena was smothering her own tears inside the safe cradle of a pillow. Her knees curled up to her chest she tried to quiet her breathing just in case someone would hear her. She couldn't cry, not when her mother was already upset. Another fight had erupted in the household and it was about her; what made it worse was that she didn't know why. She knew that if it was something that she had done wrong her parents would have told her and she would have been rebuked by that action but they had been fighting for a solid month now. Serena was not so naïve to believe that her parent's marriage was free of turmoil and disagreements but they never argued so often nor more vocal then they had this past month.  
  
And it was always about her.  
  
She had no clue what she had done wrong. Why were they so angry all the time?  
  
It has something to do with those letters. Yes, those letters, as silly as it sounded, was the root of this new evil that had descended on their household. If only she could get a hold of just one of them and read them but that right there was near impossible since her mother would burn every scrap of paper that so much as resembled a letter envelope. Her father had a cow when he found out that she had burnt a few bills by mistake.  
  
She was scared. Her mother seemed like an entirely different person. Sometimes she would just break down and cry for no apparent reason and ask her daughter to hug her. Other times she would yell and get angry over trivial seeming things like the time she had stared out at the moon. Serena couldn't understand how that could be wrong but when her mother found her staring at the night sky she screamed and closed the window drawing the thick curtains across the window to block the moon and stars out; she then turned to Serena yelling at her.  
  
"I don't want you looking at the moon you hear me young lady?! And don't go outside at night either!" Her mother howled like a banshee.  
  
A single tear slide down Serena's face, her mouth whispering into the pillow the question that she dared not to ask her mother even now, "Momma, what did I do wrong?"  
  
An hour later Serena's father returned to see the coals of the fire in the fireplace slowly burning itself out. Her wife was curled up in front of the hearth, her head lolled in an awkward position; for a moment his heart stopped thinking that she was dead so he was very relieved when he saw the rise and fall of her chest. He took in the mild chaos, bits of paper scattered everywhere alongside used matches littered the floor. Cassie looked so exhausted that he was torn between moving her at least to the couch but at the same time he didn't want to wake her up.  
  
He sighed and decided to lift her up to the couch; carefully he scooped her up and placed her onto the couch, ending up sitting beside her. He was growing very concerned over his wife.  
  
Suddenly his gaze was caught by a burst of green flame, and the outline of an old man wearing what could only be described as a pointed blue triangle, a wizard hat. At first all he could do was blink until he recalled that the old man must have been using a magical substance called Floo Powder; when he and Cassie were dating she had scared him shitless by popping her head in the fireplace of his parent's house; thankfully at the time she had already confessed to being a witch but it was still unnerving to say the least.  
  
He gulped nervously, standing in front of the fire, and feeling a bit stupid, asked the head within the flames, "Can I help you sir?"  
  
Having mopped up her tears with tissue and cooled her red face with cold water Serena was ready to go down stairs to make herself lunch. Her stomach growled as she wondered if there was any turkey meat left over from last night's dinner. Taking the steps two at the time, food being the driving force she almost tripped over her own feet when her eyes innocently spotted her father talking to the fireplace, or rather the roaring green flames within the fireplace.  
  
Her jaw seemed to come unhinged with shock. Since when did her dad start talking to fireplaces and an even better question could be why in the world were the flames green?  
  
Quietly Serena crept down the last two steps, skirted around the footstool that she almost always tripped over, and stood in the corner of the living room watching in amazement as her father carried on a conversation with a head inside the fire. She bit back a gasp, forcing herself to watch in complete stillness and silence.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you in person Mr. Collins. I trust that you have received the letters concerning your daughter?" the head, which looked like a very ancient but grandfatherly old man with an odd looking hat perched on his head.  
  
Her father laughed, his right hand moving to ruffle his hair, a gesture that Serena knew was a result of nervousness, "Actually my wife, Cassie, has read at least one of the letters but well she.burnt them."  
  
The old man nodded sagely, "I understand. In all honesty I sympathize with your situation."  
  
"But," Collins interrupted with an edge in his tone.  
  
"But I am afraid that your daughter must attend Hogwarts, at least for this year. She has the potential to become a very powerful witch if given the proper teaching."  
  
"What?!" Serena hissed, only to blush realizing that she had been caught.  
  
Both her father and the man within the flames turned to look at her; her father looked nervous, the old man on the other hand looked neither shocked nor angry, in fact he seemed amused.  
  
"I am so glad that you could join us Miss Collins, come and sit down, we have much to talk about."  
  
Part Three  
  
A New Old Friend  
  
"I don't want to go to London," Lita sulked even though she was already buckled into the passenger seat of her grandmother's old car.  
  
"Well I can't just let you sit around the house and mop about your friend, oh what's his name again Lita, was it Harold?"  
  
Lita sighed and rolled her eyes, "Harry grand mum, Harry, you know skinny, short kid wears glasses, scruffy looking black hair?"  
  
"Ah yes, the Potter boy!" the old woman said, only to grow serious and shake her head, muttering something under her breathe that Lita couldn't quite hear.  
  
For the next hour the car was silent, not even a lulling tune of an oldies radio station was to be heard. Lita stared out blankly at the landscape as they passed it by. It had only been the day before yesterday that she had seen Harry's uncle rustle his family, including Harry, into a cramped car and drove off to who knows where. For years now Harry had been Lita's only friend, mostly because many people their age was afraid of her because of her immense strength and the fact that a lot of "accidents" that had to do with electricity seemed to always happen when she was near by. It seemed to be the same way for Harry; it was bad enough that the boy had to suffer through humiliation at school but to have to endure it at home too. Lita shook her head, she knew that she was a strong person but even that would be a bit hard to take day in and day out.  
  
"We're here Lita," her grandmother stated calmly.  
  
After getting out of the parked car Lita followed her grandmother down the street, they bypassed several shops even a few restaurants and cafes but for some reason none of these places seemed to interest her grandmother in fact the elder woman seemed to be somewhat annoyed by their presence.  
  
"Bloody nuisance, all of these new muggle stores cramped so tightly, not an alley way in sight," the old woman rambled in half whispers half murmurs to herself.  
  
They wandered around several streets before they stopped. Lita shot a curious glance over her grandmother's shoulder; they were standing in the middle of an alleyway. Lita frowned, what in the world was her grandmother thinking to bring them to a dirty dark alleyway.  
  
"Uh grand mum what are we doing here?" Lita asked.  
  
"We're here to get your school things silly," her grandmother replied with a soft chuckle to herself as she pulled out a long willowy appearing stick from the pocket of her long skirt.  
  
"Let's see, now what was that combination again? Hmm-right brick, left, down.no no that's not right. Bear with me Lita; it has been ages since I have used this passageway into Diagon Alley.  
  
'What in the world is "Diagon Alley?' Lita wondered. Out loud she questioned, "Grandma, are you sure that you are feeling alright? Maybe we should go back home or at least sit inside one of the restaurants for a while."  
  
"No need Lita, I almost have this combination down." She raised the "stick" to tap the last brick. There was a low rumble as dust and cobwebs flew off of the shifting bricks. Lita watched in amazement as the solid brick wall transformed into a hanging archway right before her eyes. Once the arch was form a street sign appeared, one pointed ahead to Diagon Alley and one pointed east read Knockturn Alley. Lita blinked her large emerald green eyes, this was impossible; but before she could reason the street laid before them and the people dressed in funny clothing walking by them her grandmother grasped her hand and lead her through the brick archway.  
  
Lita stared open mouthed at the shops and people that they passed by; did that sign just say Olivander's Wands? Or that sign claiming to be an "Owl Emporium"? One thing was for sure this was no joke. All of these shops and people looked very genuine so whatever this place was it certainly wasn't one of her grandmother's pranks.  
  
"Grand mum, slow down," Lita protested but the old lady didn't heed her request instead it was full steam again until they stood in front of a large white marble building, just above the entrance was a sign in gold lettering "Gringotts" standing in front of the large doors leading inside were tiny men with grostetly wrinkled faces wearing vests and pants.  
  
"Come on Lita, we have to get some money out of the bank before we can buy your school things."  
  
Lita gapped, her grandmother was talking about entering a bank guarded by two troll looking things like it was just as normal as going downtown and getting money from a "normal" bank.  
  
Lita fell back, drinking in the entrance, and the weird looking little men before being dragged inside by her grandmother.  
  
Once inside Lita saw more weird looking midgets, all dressed in fancy clothing that went out of style centuries ago. There were some leading people around the floor and some were behind desks scribbling with long feather quills.  
  
"Where in the hell am I?" Lita whispered aloud.  
  
Her grandmother frowned, "Lita don't use language like that. And to answer your question this is Gringotts, the best wizarding bank in the world. Every witch and wizard comes here to get withdraw and deposit their galleons, sickles, and knuts."  
  
"Galleons, knuts? Grandma what are you talking about?"  
  
The old woman sighed, "Didn't you parents tell you anything sweetheart?" she asked in return before shaking her head. "Never mind don't answer that, I can tell that they were more serious about all of this then I could have imagined."  
  
"Galleons, sickles, and knuts are wizarding money Lita. We use it to buy stuff like cauldrons, wands, potion ingredients, and several other things that we can't get in the Muggle stores."  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Non magic people hon," Lita's grandmother answered just as it was their turn in line.  
  
Lita was a tall girl for her age, about 4'9, but she had to stand on tiptoe to see the head of yet another deformed looking dwarf.  
  
"Name please," the strange creature asked, his head leaning over the edge of the desk to look down at Lita and her grandmother, a small monticule rested upon his right eye.  
  
"The Mahanoy family vault please," the woman, replied back crisply.  
  
The man nodded and for a moment disappeared from underneath the desk. He reappeared shortly after standing to the right of Lita's grandmother, holding an amazingly large key ring with tons of iron keys clanking as he walked.  
  
"This way," the man said as he hobbled across the room towards the open mouthed tunnels. Resting just at the entrance of the tunnel was a rickety old mining car. The troll-looking fellow hopped into the front of the car following his example Lita sat in the middle while her grandmother sat behind her.  
  
"Everybody in? Alright then, let's go!" the troll man said as he pushed the gear of the cart forward.  
  
Lita would have gasped at the sudden speed if the air hadn't been temporarily robbed from her lungs; it was like a dark roller coaster, up, down, sharp turn, spin, it was such a rush. The scenery whizzed by them so fast that Lita could hardly see the same stalagmites and stalactites that Harry Potter had passed by just a day before.  
  
"Wow," was the first sound that came from her mouth when the cart pulled up in front of a large iron vault.  
  
The little man hopped out of the cart and onto the small ledge where the vault door stood. He sorted through the keys until he found the one he was looking for. Carefully he slid it into the lock turned it left then right then left again and the door opened with an audible click. As soon as the door was opened Lita's vision was bombarded with the bright luster of polished silver, gold, and copper.  
  
Another awed expression was about to erupt from Lita but her grandmother intruded on the moment by taking her hand and all but dragging her into the vault; once she was inside Lita couldn't muster even a sigh. Glancing up at the numerous columns of gold Lita wondered just how much all of these coins were worth.  
  
While Lita was gawking at the treasure her grandmother had two sack in hand and was filling it with several coins, one sack was for Lita's school stuff, it was about the size of a large muggle purse, while the larger sack would be put away at the house to buy miscellaneous magical supplies over the year and a little bit extra incase Lita wanted spending money on the train to and from Hogwarts.  
  
"Lita, I am ready to go," the old woman said in warning to her granddaughter whom was still wandering aimlessly about the vault.  
  
The young girl shook her head as if to keep herself from pondering about why she didn't know that her family was so well off, in the "wizarding world" that is. They weren't poor per say but this mountain of gold and silver was ten times the worth of the house that they now lived in. Following her grandmother back into the cart Lita craned her head to glance at the treasure trove just once more before the man shut the door and locked it again.  
  
A few minutes, and another wild ride, later Lita and her grandmother emerged from the bank, blinking in the bright sunlight, which was a severe contrast to the dark tunnel. Before Lita could even recover her grandmother was walking towards a small shop call "Flourish and Blots". Lita moved to follow her grandmother but with just a few steps away from the bank she was walked right into somebody.  
  
"Watch where you're going will ya?" a rude voice cut through.  
  
Lita glared at the young man whom had ran into, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. She eyes him critically. He was a few inches shorter than her; he had shoulder length chocolate brown hair that seemed to have a somewhat thick curly texture, and dark violet blue eyes that stared down coldly at her. She knew right off the bat that she didn't like him.  
  
"Excuse me, but you ran into ME," the tall brunette haired girl cut in hotly.  
  
The boy snorted, "Whatever, I don't have time to waste with you anyway."  
  
With that the boy walked away, while Lita grumbled and cursed him under her breath as she brushed dust off of her t-shirt and jeans.  
  
They went their separate ways not knowing that their whether they liked it or not their destinies were linked in that very brief and somewhat hostile meeting. And they of course didn't know that they had meet before in a similar fashion many, many years before that moment. And no one, especially the two children realize that they had become the worst of enemies and the best of allies.  
  
Part Four  
  
Blackbird  
  
Rei glanced in the mirror as she reached back to place one last twist into the neat braid that she had platted her raven hair into. Today her nurse was going to take her to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies. She had the pouch of money that could have supplied a whole household of children with their Hogwarts school stuff for an entire year; it was strapped around her waist resting on her left hip. Normally such a flaunting feat at this one would be considered foolish but in this case any mugger would have to be pretty stupid to want to rob her since the bag was charmed with a "guard dog" spell so that if anyone tried to snatch it off of her person they would be inflicted with several deep bite marks in their hands. She smirked at her reflection. Nothing could go wrong today.  
  
Before she could leave she needed to contract Ami, just to make sure that she would be in London just as she asked, and more importantly that she would be alone from her Muggle parents long enough for them to get the shy girl's school supplies.  
  
"But what about when she needs to get to King's Cross what then? You can't tell Amy to just walk up to her parents and say, "Um Mum, Dad I need you to take me to the train station so that I can catch the train to Hogwarts, oh and by the way I'll be gone for a few weeks but I haven't runaway or been kidnapped I am just going to a wizarding academy isn't that great!"  
  
Rei shook her head, she'd deal with that later, right now she need to get Amy into Diagon Alley so that they could get her school stuff. Then they could worry about King's Cross afterwards.  
  
Kneeling before the fireplace Rei cleared her thoughts and almost immediately found Amy.  
  
She plunged into the icy aura, 'Amy are you there?'  
  
Silence then  
  
'I am here Rei.'  
  
'Are your parents ready to go yet?' Rei asked, sounding a bit eager to her own ears.  
  
Being an only child she always felt a bit lonely living in this enormous house with just her father and the servant for company, and she didn't have any friends from the private primary Muggle schools that her father sent her too; she mainly went to those school to project a wholesome image, or so her father always murmured under his breathe since he despised Muggles and Muggleborns with a passion.  
  
"Which is why my father and Amy will never formally meet," Rei mused to herself.  
  
Amy's reply came back shy and nervous, 'I uh well they we have a guest at our house as of right now so depending on how long they stay we may not even go into town today.'  
  
'What?! No Amy you can't do this! We have been planning on going to Diagon Alley, together for a week! Is the guest a relative or a family friend? Maybe you can get your parents to wrap up the visit or at least talk them into coming with you to London.'  
  
'No, I don't think we are related,' Amy replied softly, 'In fact I have never seen this woman before in my life.'  
  
'A woman? What is her name?' Rei asked.  
  
'She calls herself Minerva McGonagall. She says that she is a professor from Hogwarts.'  
  
'Oh.oh! She's talking with your parents about you attending Hogwarts Amy?' Rei asked, this was turning out to be promising if Amy's parent's believed the professor than it getting Amy to actually show up at King's Cross would be settled.  
  
'Yes, I was kind of worried that they wouldn't believe her but she has only been here for an hour and they are already asking her questions about the school and stuff so I think they are at the very least curious about Hogwarts."  
  
'I'll let you go then, but Amy please, please try to make it to Diagon Alley today. It would be nice to have someone to talk to and I do want to know you a bit better before we arrive at Hogwarts.' Rei said.  
  
'I'll try Rei, but I am really not able to make any promises,' Amy replied a bit grimly.  
  
'Don't worry about that, if you can't come today I understand. Bye for now!'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
With that Rei withdrew from the ice aura and then through the fire just before her nurse came in to announce that it was time for them to leave. With a small frown the nurse brushed the ashes and soot off of the hem of Rei's new black silk robes then led the girl out of her bedroom into the kitchen, inside was a big fireplace with a leather pouch filled with Floo Powder resting on the mantle top.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes; it was really useless for her nurse to wipe off the soot of her robe when she was bound to get more on her once they entered the Leaky Cauldron after using the Floo Powder. But instead of commenting the folly like most children of privilege might Rei just took it in stride. The nurse threw in a pinch of Floo Powder instantly green flames shot up. Without hesitation Rei stepped into the fire, a shiver coursed down her spine as her mind briefly met with Amy's aura; so the water sprite was using Floo Powder too, curiosity of the professor of course. Rei couldn't help but smirk, yes everything was coming into play now all she had to do was recite her lines and play her part to a tee.  
  
This was going to be fun.  
  
Notes: Sorry for making it so short but like I said I really feel that I should pick up the pace of the fic so expect the Sorting to take place in the next post, I promise but there will be a bit continuing of Diagon Alley, Ami and Mina's pov, and of course a few others, including Serena. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible. Bye-bye for now and peace ^_^ 


	5. A Drop in the Ocean

The Starlit Path  
  
Notes: I know that it has been an unforgiving long time since I last updated but I have school stuff and this one fic idea that has been dominating my time, as you can probably guess by now I am a person who has to have several projects going at one time to keep me content so I'll normally focus solely on one fic and when it get stuck or become bored with it I'll move on to work on the other fics. Not very organized I know but I work best around chaos it seems ^_^. Before I get started, yes I am stalling thanks for noticing, I would like to thank everyone first for being so patient and secondly for reviewing.  
  
To:  
  
Elara2: Bounces off the walls, Me too! I have been waiting to write the chapter because I am really having fun coming up with the plot and how to fit it in with the first book's storyline and such; the reason I have waited forever to write this chapter is listed above but also I had to check a few facts so that meant rereading the first Harry Potter book.  
  
Cris: Sing-song voice that sounds eerily like a familiar poltergeist, Me not telling!  
  
Miko no tsuki: Wow, now I am kind of scared about how this chapter will turn out, as for the boy see above thank you please! ^_^ I love being evil!!!!  
  
Phenoix Rose: Love your name by the way and thank you!  
  
Sh1n1m3gam1: Okay...sorry if I misspelled your name, or missed a number or something. Don't worry about Mina, she will have a very important part in this story coming up very soon.  
  
P.S: Still own nothing but on a lighter note the chapters will be longer but will have input from either one of the girls, or divided into two or three sections to make it easier to read and follow. Now I know that it is showing gross favoritism but this chapter will be shown through Amy eyes; if you want me to add more chapters after this one with each of the girls I will but you need to ask me otherwise I'll move on. Are we clear? Good, let's move onward than! Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
  
Amy  
  
A Drop in the Ocean  
  
Dark blue eyes stared out at the bizarre world laid out before her in with a mixture of awed wonder, excitement, with just a hint of fear. For a ten year old Amy Winston considered herself to be a very logical person whom only believed in what she could touch. But no matter how many times she brushed the sleeve of the woman's odd black robes the feeling was still the same, soft well worn cloth that smelled a bit of cloves. This was all real.  
  
It was impossible though. How could this place, these people be real? How could logic allow these people to exist? There should be a law against such oddities she thought at one point only to chide herself for such bitter thoughts.  
  
'Remember, no matter how odd they seem I am one of them.' Amy tried to remind herself.  
  
For all of her self motivating pet talk it was very difficult to picture herself in a long robe and a black pointed hat.  
  
Ahead of her the stern woman, whom had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, ducked into a small store labeled; Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Amy took a long and steadying breath before she too entered the tiny shop. Once inside the girl was amused by the quaintness of the shop; even though it was small it was well stocked with the advertised robes. She walked to the wall where robes of various color and size were displayed; there were forest green ones, sapphire blue, fiery reds, violets and magenta, standard black, and so many other colors that she couldn't even begin to describe. To her right she could hear McGonagall explain to the store owner her situation.  
  
The woman nodded in an understanding fashion before she grasped a tape measure from the counter. Turning to face Amy with the sweetest smiles that the girl had ever seen the woman asked her to stand on a stool so that she could fit her robes. Obeying Amy stood on the stool, now making her almost tower over her future professor by a few inches. Madam Malkin's made quick work of her measurements, or rather her spelled measuring tape made quick work while Madam Malkin jotted down the figures.  
  
"Such a petite child. Do those muggles under feed their children?" Madam wondered aloud as she glanced down at the figures then asked Amy to step down from the stool.  
  
Amy quietly followed the shop keeper as she picked up at least five different black robes for school. Suddenly Amy stopped in front of a dark blue robe made out of pure velvet. It was beautiful, and most importantly it almost looked like a real normal dress, almost. She looked down to see that the hem had blue diamonds inlaid into the fabric and also the cuffs.  
  
Her small fingers ran across the fabric in clear envy, 'It must cost a fortune,' Amy mused only to turn her eyes to the counter in time to see her professor pay for her robes with large coins. The girl winced, she didn't feel right about having this woman pay for he school stuff. It made sense of course, her family was not a wizarding family so they wouldn't have the money needed to buy the things she needed but to have her professor pay for her school supplies out of her own pocket...well technically it was the school's pocket but still.  
  
"Miss Winston," the woman called out to her.  
  
Silently Amy followed the elder woman out of the store and into yet another store to obtain her supplies for her Potions class.  
  
As the blue haired child wandered around the store, careful not to disturb some of the more...interesting looking vials, she couldn't help but have questions arise to her mind. She maybe have been practical and realistic for someone of eleven but she was also a very inquisitive and intelligent girl who had enough questions about her "old world" without the introduction of this strange new culture that she was now apart of.  
  
Glancing at the counter she saw the various bottles and ingredients laid out for purchase. So many questions, so much to learn. Her right hand slowly moved to grab one of the vials, she turned it to the side so that she could get a better look at its contents; the very light gray powder followed the movement and settled in the middle of the jar. It looked very solid almost like ash. She looked at the other bottles to see an amber colored liquid, several more powders and even some solid objects like a few mushrooms, mosses, etc... held within the crystal vials.  
  
After leaving the apocrathy the two went to another small shop to buy Amy's cauldron, it was here that Amy pictured herself growing long gray frizzy hair, a long nose with a wart on it and of course having a large black hat perched on her head, her voice called out, "Double Bubble, Toil and Trouble, Fire Burn and Cauldron bubble." Amy bit back a giggle just before they exited the shop.  
  
Their feet trotted across the cobblestone pathway, Amy watched the people walking either pass them or beside them only to have attention caught briefly by a shop sign or something out in the open on display. For a place that shouldn't exist Amy was beginning to enjoy her stay. Her professor finally stopped in front of a large shop front. Amy craned her neck to see the wooden sign dangling above the door front, "Flourish and Blots."  
  
If the name hadn't given away the type of merchandise sold in the shop the next glance was more than enough to convince Amy that she was going to like being a witch.  
  
Inside the store were mountains upon mountains of books, the walls almost had books falling off the crammed bookshelves, the tables groaned under the strain of the weight they had to bear; in short, this was as close to heaven as this little girl would ever get.  
  
Her jaw was slightly ajar as she slowly stepped into the shop like it was a sacred temple to be revered. Already her hands were itching to crack open one of the books; she didn't care what subject just give her ink on paper and she would be more than happy with the world. Bookworm by unashamed confession Amy picked up the first book she could grasp and curled up on the floor to read the introduction page.  
  
Meanwhile her professor, whom had already collected the required books, was searching the endless rows of bookshelves and tables. For one brief and terrifying moment McGonagall thought that she had accidentally lost the child between the book store and cauldron shop; so now the poor muggle child was aimlessly wandering around Diagon Ally looking for her. She turned a corner and almost tripped over her own feet when she accidentally found the "lost" girl, sitting in the middle of the floor reading a rather large tome entitled; "Magical Miracles; the ins and outs of being a Med Wizard."  
  
The older woman recollected herself and regained the breath that she hadn't realized that she had lost. Grey eyes stared down at the child in an expression that could be described as nostalgia for she too had been an eager student as a child whom always had a question on her mind and her arms loaded with books varying in subjects.  
  
When the child had first stepped into Diagon Ally McGonagall was afraid that the girl would pass out from shock or worse reject the fact that she was actually just as apart of this world as she was; but over the short hour McGonagall saw Amy steadily grow accustomed, or at least accepting, of the world around her and now she had not only found a foothold but a satisfying factor to this brave new world she needed to face.  
  
Gently the older woman tapped Amy on the shoulder. Turning her head Amy looked up to see her professor waiting for her to follow her to purchase the books. Reluctantly Amy set the book she was reading back on the table before arising to her feet. Once she was standing Amy watched as McGonagall picked up the book and "discreetly" placed it among her required volumes for school then walk towards the counter to pay for the books. For a moment all Amy could stand rooted in place as she watched the elder woman place the books in front of the store owner.  
  
'I can't let her do that for me!' the girl thought as she moved to stop the woman.  
  
"Please don't." Ami started in a shaken tone, not facing her soon to be professor; "You have already done too much and I don't want to take advantage of your generosity..."  
  
"Miss Winston, I thought that even muggles knew the procedure of gift giving, since your birthday is in early September think of this as an early birthday present from Hogwarts."  
  
The girl, still dumbstruck, realized that there was no room for further discussion with the woman on this matter moved her hand away the book. Amy was mute until they both stood on the front steps of the store.  
  
"Thank you, for the book, for everything." Amy whispered shyly.  
  
"You're welcome Miss Winston." McGonagall politely replied as they stepped back out into the street.  
  
This time their path lead them to a shop called "Olivander's Wands". It looked just about as old as the sign claimed the company had been in business. Inside was a musty smell that clashed with sandalwood. Amy peered inside wondering what wonderful objects she would find on display only to be disappointed when all that met her eyes were thousands of sleek black boxes. Behind the counter was an old man with frizzy white hair around the lower crown of his head forming a sort of low hanging halo of white-silver.  
  
"Miss McGonagall! How nice to see you again. Willow, 8 inches, Unicorn Hair correct?" the shop keeper said in an agreeable tone.  
  
A small smile graced the woman's face, "Correct as always Mr. Olivander."  
  
"What brings you here Professor, does your wand need repairing?" he asked.  
  
"No. Actually I came to bring over a new student to Hogwarts to find her wand." McGonagall stated as she gave Amy a gentle shove forward. Amy stumbled for a second before she somberly approached the counter.  
  
The shop keeper fumbled with his glasses for a moment before he slid them over his eyes. Realization dawned on his face.  
  
"Ahh, I see. Yes, this one...I know just the one," he muttered before disappearing behind the back door.  
  
Amy blinked her large blue eyes, had someone told him that she was coming...so quickly?  
  
A minute later the old shop keeper reappeared holding a box in his hand, only it was different than the others, it was a dark blue velvet case unlike the small and slender paper boxes.  
  
He set it on the counter, holding it in his hands for a moment as he began to explain.  
  
"This wand was especially difficult to make; it is not everyday that one has to make a wand for a person before they are even born."  
  
Amy's eyes blinked twice before she queried, "Pardon?"  
  
The man opened the box to reveal the sleek black wand encased inside the cushioned velvet.  
  
"All of the Olivander wands are unique and can only be used properly by the person whom the wand chooses. But this one, along with a handful of others was crafted for a very specific reason, with a specific person in mind. Ebony, ten inches, with the core of crushed sapphire and a single scale from a mermaid. This Miss Winston is your wand," Mr. Olivander's said before he gently pushed the box across the table into Amy's open hand.  
  
She could only look at it when it first fell into her hand but once her fingers curled around the wood did she literally feel power radiating from the core. It was calling out to her, its' call was as loud as the crashing waves of a stormy sea, it was in this single moment that Amy didn't need to see and be able to touch something to feel that this was real. Too real. She shuttered as the power suddenly froze over like a violent snow storm the power was still there but now it was sealed away until she was truly ready to use it. Carefully she uncurled her fingers and set the wand back into the box enclosing it inside the case.  
  
Still numbed by the experience Amy could only look on and then mechanically follow her professor as they stopped to buy quills and parchment and a few other things needed for her school year. Amy's shoulders shuttered, ever since she had first touched the box she had felt something falling into place. There was a missing piece and now it was found, the question was...what was this missing piece and why did it chose now to impact her? Had she ever noticed that there was something lacking before? What caused it?  
  
So many questions. And not enough courage to speak them aloud.  
  
September 1st  
  
"Are you sure that you have everything?" Amy's mother asked for what was at least the ninth time.  
  
Without a much needed sigh Amy replied with a brief, "Yes mum," before turning her head to gaze out the window. Lying in her lap was the thick volume that was her birthday present from "Hogwarts", despite the fact that it was easily eight-hundred pages Amy was on her second turn of reading through the book, her textbooks had also been read and reread at least half a dozen times. After conquering her earlier anxiety about attending Hogwarts Amy was actually becoming excited by the prospect. She was going to learn magic, not many people could say that.  
  
Upon arriving at King's Cross Amy nervously helped her parents sort through her trunk and small suitcase containing some of her muggle clothing to wear on the weekends. Amy tried to conceal her large book from prying muggle eyes but for the most part they seemed to be oblivious of them even though her father was having trouble balancing her trunk on the small trolley. Amy glanced at the ticket stub held, her eyes immediately fell on the words Platform Nine-and three quarters. If McGongall hadn't already told her what to do on that August day Amy knew that she would have been panicking by now; her parents had a hard time swallowing the procedure, her mother must have asked her at least ten times if she was joking.  
  
With the help of her father Amy steered her trolley towards the barrier between Nine and ten, it was decided that Amy and her father would go through the barrier while her mother stayed outside as a look out. On the count of three they raced towards the barrier, Amy winced half expecting something to go wrong despite McGonagall's instruction. Instead of feeling her face smash against plastic Ami suddenly found herself standing not but a stone's throw away from a large crimson steam engine. Surrounding them were parents with their own students, most of the parents didn't seem intimidated or afraid that their children were attending a school of witchcraft and wizardry, so either they were wizardning parents or very, very tolerant muggle parents. Amy's father on the other hand kept questioning aloud if it was all just some very elaborate hoax; the girl tried not to listen to her father's tirades on that matter but sometimes she wondered too if it was really...real.  
  
But here her proof was, if it was a joke than there wouldn't be a real platform Nine and three quarters, no real crimson train, no real men and women sending their children to the train with their own trunks and owls.  
  
Her father looked out at all of the parents giving their children last minute hugs and kisses on the cheek or forehead. He ruffled Amy's short black-blue hair.  
  
"Take care of yourself princess," he said sincerely before he lifted her trunks onto the train.  
  
Amy bit her lip; she had no clue what to say in return so she just warped her arms around him in a strong bear hug. She knew what to say but at the same time she was afraid to say it. She wanted to say, "Please don't fight with mom while I am gone; without me she won't have a shoulder to cry on." Or "Please be here to welcome me home, please don't leave like you sometimes say you will." She wanted to say those words, hoping that maybe he would hear her out and at least try.  
  
Before she could open her mouth he withdrew from her hug and helped her up the steps to the boxcar. She stood at the top step for a moment and looked down at him, the words were itching her mouth to be told but with a small sigh and a "good bye daddy" she retreated inside the car and into her cowardly silence.  
  
Inside the box car Amy was overwhelmed with all the people already seated inside the car. She hurriedly walked down the aisle to find an empty car but everywhere she looked there were people crowding her way. She wasn't antisocial by nature, but she did prefer to be alone long enough to sort out her thoughts. After going through at least four box cars still no place for her to seclude herself not even an empty seat. Just when she was about to give up hope Amy jerked when she felt a hand rest on her right shoulder.  
  
The blue haired girl turned to see the smiling face of her "fire friend". In person she was very beautiful, long dark hair, deep amethyst eyes that she could have sworn could read her mind, smooth and flawless peach skin, she looked so beautiful and captivating.  
  
Rei smiled, "You're Amy," she said without even having to ask. Before Amy could even nod her head Rei grasped her hand and was leading her to the next box car. The first thing that caught her attention was the smell of cigarette smoke.  
  
"Jade!" Rei snapped as she quickly snatched the dangling cigarette from the blonde boy's mouth, "What would a prefect caught you smoking you ass!"  
  
The blonde grinned, his aqua eyes dancing with mischief, 'Can I borrow a smoke?" he answered glibly.  
  
"Well, I don't like you smoking. You're lucky that I haven't told my father or our "engagement" would be over just like that!" Rei said hotly.  
  
Amy looked at the other girl in shock, 'Engaged? But she is only eleven and he can't be more than fourteen or thirteen!  
  
"Rei, you don't really mean that! Breaking our engagement would break my heart in two, I might even go so far as to say that it might cause me to do something drastic..."  
  
"Shut up," Rei growled, "We both know that you don't like me and I hate your guts, so stop pretending that we are a couple especially since neither of our parents are around to make sure that we "play nice"."  
  
The boy sat back, his arms cushioning his head as he glanced out the window at the more parents and children coming towards the train.  
  
"At least I am trying Rei, that's more than can be said for you. Do you think that I WANT to married to a bratty bitty woman who's favorite past time is bitching at everyone?" "Jade" replied sarcastically.  
  
Rei snorted at the comment and tossed her hair as she turned to face Amy.  
  
"Sorry about that," she whispered as she lead the water child over to an opposing row of seats.  
  
"He is so obnoxious that I can't stand him." Rei said as she tossed an angry glare to the boy, whom either didn't notice the venomous stare or chose to ignore it for the moment.  
  
"You two are...e engaged?!" Amy questioned in a breathless tone.  
  
"Yes." Rei groaned as she rested her head on the table between the chairs, "He's my third cousin on my mom's side and since everyone is going crazy about keeping the "blood lines" pure I have to marry him, well him or..." Rei broke off when the door to the compartment opened. Amy had to lean over to see the two boys that stood at the entrance. One was tall and slender, he had light skin and dark cat green eyes that had a bright spark to them, long strawberry curls framed his almost feminine looking face. The boy beside him was dwarfed only by a few inches in height, he had a darker skin tone, almost a cinnamon color but his hair color was almost white, his ice were light gray with hints of blue.  
  
The two seemed to know "Jade" very well because as soon as they spotted him they walked over to him and began talking to him.  
  
Rei growled, "Great, now we have three of the gruesome foursome to contend with."  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
""Jade's mates. Mean bunch if you asked me. They used to torture me merciless when I was a little kid. There's Jade, or Jeditie, Kunzite, Zoicite and Nephrite. Their parents all grew up together and since they all had boys around the same time they thought it would be "cute" to name them after some of the worst dark wizards in history."  
  
Rei continued as she pointed out each one, "Kun, short of Kunzite, is the mean looking with the dark skin and white hair. Many say that he is a bastard... literally; rumors flew for years about his father having an affair with some foreign woman because of his dark skin and silver hair. He has a younger sister who doesn't look a thing like him so it makes you wonder. Zoicite is only thirteen but he has already dated at least all of the Ravenclaw girls and half of Slytherin. Jade is the same only he "claims" to done more than "dated" oh and he is a disgusting ass who smokes. The only "almost" admirable one in their little group is Nephrite, not much can be said about him aside from the fact that he has a right temper if you rub him the wrong way so many people avoid him and I recommend that you do the same."  
  
Amy really didn't see how they could all be that bad, well "Jade's" smoking maybe but the other two didn't seem too bad, they actually looked kind of cute. For the moment the two boys whom entered a minute ago seemed to be oblivious to their presence. Kun and Zoicite sat down across from Jade, only then did Zoicite notice that Rei was sitting on the other side of the compartment and she had a new friend sitting with her. This was something interesting; Rei was always so hot tempered and mean to other girls that they normally kept their distance from the dark haired girl. The one sitting beside her looked very tiny almost mouse like in comparison to the "tiger".  
  
"Jade, who's the girl sitting with Rei?" Zoicite asked.  
  
"Hmm, who? Oh her. No clue. Scrawny looking thing isn't she?" Jade commented as he defiantly lit a cigarette to replace the one Rei took from him earlier.  
  
"Blue hair, that is rather unusual but it makes her look cute." Zoicite mused as he tossed a glance back to the younger girls.  
  
"You interested in dating younger women now Zoi? I thought that you don't date girls below third year?" Jade asked.  
  
"Zoi" rolled his eyes, "Just because I say a bird is cute doesn't mean that I would want to date her Jade. You seem to be the only one who is willing to take just about anything you can't get well with Rei as an exception."  
  
"I wouldn't mind dating her but I have a policy about dating within my own species." Jade replied crudely.  
  
Rei stiffened, her hands curling into small fists, "That son of a..." the dark haired child hissed under her breath only to sigh and collapse back into her chair.  
  
"Never mind, I shouldn't let him get to me. He only teases me like mad when he realizes that he has ticked me off." Rei said softly, trying desperately to regain her composure.  
  
Amy admired Rei for her reaction if it had been her she would have felt very hurt by that comment and would have probably embarrassed herself by crying.  
  
Turning her head to face Amy, Rei gave the girl a sincere smile; her hands gracefully folded in front of her, eyes focused on the smaller girl, she asked; "So Amy, tell me about yourself."  
  
"I...uh there really isn't much to tell. I mean since I am muggle born my life isn't very exciting."  
  
"Shhhhh!" Rei hissed and jabbed back towards the boys.  
  
"Amy," Rei whispered, "I know that you are muggle born and I understand that it doesn't make you less of a person or witch but those as...jerks, don't know that and it is a very good thing that they don't know because if they know that you don't come from a pure blooded family they can make your life a living hell. I have seen them torture kids who lived around their houses, they are horrible people to those outside of their little group but they are utter monsters to those they deem unworthy to be called a witch or wizard. Their families are..."  
  
"What are you two whispering about?"  
  
Both girls jumped and whipped their heads around to see the intruder was Zoicite.  
  
"Hi Rei," he said with a smug smile.  
  
"Hello," Rei replied stiffly.  
  
Amy shyly ducked her head hoping that he wouldn't notice that she was even there but unfortunate for the blue haired child she was the reason that Zoicite had approached them.  
  
"Who's you're new mate Rei?" the boy asked as he titled his head to the side to get a good look at the face that poor Amy was trying to hide in vain.  
  
"That is Amy Winston, she's my age so don't get any funny ideas Zoi. Now leave us alone, I haven't seen her all summer and we have a lot of girl stuff to catch up on." Rei replied pulling the old standby "girl talk" excuse, the most surefire way to get a boy off your back.  
  
But instead of walking back to his friends Zoicite slide in beside Amy.  
  
"Really, well by all means don't let me stop you. Chatter away ladies." Zoi replied cheekily.  
  
Amy tried to hide her blushing face; for being someone of ill repute Zoicite was very handsome. His copper hair curled in very loose ringlets that made him look his age which countered his face that looked so mature and adult. Dark green eyes laughed with every word that he spoke, Amy wondered if he could ever say anything sincere or serious. Rei kept acting like she was annoyed by his presence but Amy honestly wished that he never left; he was charming and very funny. Normally boys avoided her or worse made fun of her but despite Rei's warning Zoicite seemed to be a very sweet person.  
  
"So you're a first year?" Zoicite asked Amy who nodded in reply.  
  
"Hmm you look almost like third year, but it guess it is the hair that makes you look a bit older. Do you know what house you might want to be in?"  
  
Amy froze, "House?" she questioned, 'Does he suspect that I am muggle born? Is this some kind of test?'  
  
"Wait no, don't tell me let me guess." Zoicite said suddenly.  
  
He stared down at Amy for a long time, the girl shuttered feeling very uncomfortable being analyzed.  
  
"Hmm, you seem to be a really sweet girl so I would say Hufflepuff but then you speak so eloquently and intelligent that you could also be a Ravenclaw maybe even a Slytherin."  
  
He smiled, "I hope you become a Ravenclaw, you'll probably like it there. Their entire common room has bookshelves all around the walls even the staircase has a small library underneath it. All of the Ravenclaws are nice but kind of stand-offish and bookish...if that even is a word. Once you get in that house become pals with Cho Chang she's a really sweetie and she'll let you know about how to get to your classes and might even help you with your homework if you ask her nicely.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about Ravenclaw," Amy said softly.  
  
"I suppose that you get to know a house very well after two years of living in it." Zoicite replied. 'Wow, Ravenclaw sounds like an awesome house!' Amy thought, 'And Zoicite will be there as well.'  
  
"Okay, I want to be a Ravenclaw then." Amy said in a decisive manner.  
  
Zoicite chuckled, "With that sort of mind set they had better sort you into Ravenclaw or else. I hate to disappoint you Amy but you don't chose the house that you enter but...well you'll find out soon enough. Just keep that in mind though."  
  
Amy was about to reply to that comment but a sudden movement caught her attention. Through the corner of her eye she could see the door slide open to reveal a girl around her height standing. Baby blue eyes stared at the small group with a sense of uneasy recognition. Long blonde hair done up in meatballs perched on her head. Amy blinked her eyes because for a moment she could see the girl holding a sword and wearing a white dress with actually feathered angel wings coming from her back.  
  
A cold sensation passed through her, almost as if a very cold hand came through her skin and squeezed her heart.  
  
'That's her, the catalyst.' Rei's voice whispered to her mind.  
  
Blood blossomed on the dress, the wings were torn and a lot of feathers were missing; the sword was shattered into pieces. Pieces of string laced with rose thorns held her arms wide and her legs apart, her neck was restrained by the same rose wire and right at the rise of her breast a very red rose blossomed.  
  
'Whether she lives or dies, she holds the fate of this world and others in her hands and she doesn't even know it. She can't wake up, not yet. We must stop her, together Amy you and me. Together. We'll put her to sleep. The mother and the monster.'  
  
"Umm excuse me?" the real Usagi asked softly to the group.  
  
"I said get out of here, this is our car and you for one are not welcomed you piece of muggle trash!" Rei hissed as she held Amy's now limp form.  
  
Wide blue eyes stared forward, they saw the girl but they didn't really see Usagi, only the monsters, only the demons, only the horrors of what would come if the girl was allowed to live long enough to finally "awaken" for good or evil.  
  
Usagi bit her lip before slowly turning away and closing the door behind her.  
  
With the blonde gone Rei turned back to her friend. Zoicite moved to help her wake Amy up by the dark haired child just shook her head.  
  
"She's had a very long day and needs to sleep. We'll wake her up before the train pulls into Hogsmade station. Until then" Rei closed her eyes, "Just let her sleep."  
  
Zoicite stared at the very still form of Amy.  
  
'That was very weird, before she passed out the room got very cold almost freezing."  
  
He turned his head to the window that Amy was sitting next to. A very thin layer of ice frosted the glass.  
  
Looking back at the child he wondered just what sort of person Miss Winston was. His hand moved to brush away a stray strand of her dark blue hair only to be stopped by Rei's grasp.  
  
"Don't you touch her," she growled.  
  
Zoicite blinked then laughed, "What you think that she is too good for me hmm?"  
  
Rei smirked, "You're right, she is better than you. In more ways than one." Rei said cryptically before turning to stare out the now iced window.  
  
Half and hour later a plump looking witch came down the length of the train carrying a tray of several wizard sweets. By then Amy had opened her eyes just in time to see Rei peel back the wrapper of a Chocolate Frog packet.  
  
"Ah! Good you're awake. Here." Rei said as she tossed Amy the opened packet.  
  
For a moment the girl looked at the wrapper skeptically before Rei told her that it was just frog shaped chocolate and not a real frog.  
  
Amy quietly accepted the candy and placed the frog inside her mouth. The chocolate gave her a much needed sugar high to her system.  
  
As she reached for another Chocolate Frog Amy noticed that Zoicite had left them in favor of his friends, their table was covered with tons of sweets, more than they could possibly need but a little less than they could eat.  
  
"I got another Dumbledore, anyone want to trade?" Jade asked.  
  
"You're still collect those things?" Zoicite asked in a teasing tone of voice.  
  
"My collection is almost complete I just need a..."  
  
"It begins," Rei suddenly said causing Amy to be distracted from the boys.  
  
"That girl...was she really the," Amy began.  
  
Rei nodded, "No doubt about it. She's the one we have to knock off," she replied in a chillingly casual voice.  
  
"We can't be over a done with it now of course. We have to wait for just the right moment when she is about to "awake". Right now it would be cold blooded murder but once she reaches that point the world with thank us." Rei continued.  
  
Amy didn't like this. At first it seemed like the right thing to do, but now that she had seen that their "target" was actually a human girl, one their own age even, she just wasn't sure anymore.  
  
She wanted to tell Rei that she was scared, that she felt sick to her stomach just thinking about killing another person.  
  
"Together Amy." Rei said as she reached over the table to grasp Amy's hand.  
  
"Together, we can beat her when the time comes but for now we need to learn hard, we need to know every single spell that we can even get our hands on so when the times come we will be ready to take her down."  
  
'Tell her; tell her that you can't do it. You weren't meant to save the world by killing someone else. It's so unfair. Why couldn't it have been a guy or at least an older girl with a nasty disposition? Why does it have to be a child?'  
  
Amy curled her fingers around Rei's fingers. She felt warm and safe. Rei was probably the first friend she ever had. This friend was now asking her to help her, not now or even tomorrow but one day in the distant uncertain future when she would have to kill.  
  
"I'll help you." Amy said.  
  
Later the girls pulled their robes over their heads and waited for the train to coast to a stop.  
  
Once the train came to a complete stop Rei and Ami were the first to jump off of the train with the trio of boy's right behind them. Amy followed Rei to the dock where other first years had gathered around the edge of the dock. Behind them the boys branched away making their way to the carriages. Amy gapped at all of the children huddled at the docks; above them was a tall man with a long frizzy black beard and small black eyes.  
  
"Firs' years over here!" he then called out to someone that Amy didn't recognize. Harry something. The giant of a man lead the children into the small boats tied to the dock. Amy and Rei boarded a boat that also held a tall girl with long brunette hair and a girl with very short blonde hair, wait was that a boy or a girl? Amy wondered but only shrugged her shoulders at the question.  
  
"Everybody in?" the giant asked, when a handful of voices rose up in reply he told the boat to move forward. Amy gasped when the boat followed the command without anyone steering the boat.  
  
"Wow," she whispered only to hear the same sentiment echoed behind her. She turned her head to see the same awed expression on the tall brunette's face.  
  
"Pretty amazing boats huh?" the blonde with short hair asked, Amy replied with a nod.  
  
She wanted to speak with the girl, well she at least sounded like a girl; but Rei gave a hard tug on her sleeve to draw her attention back to her fire friend.  
  
The boats formed an orderly formation as they glided across the lake, under archways and a large bridge until they could see the dusty golden lights of the castle.  
  
Amy's jaw dropped in wonder as she stared at the towering spires and large agape entrance. It looked so much like a fairy tale castle that Amy had to pinch herself as a reminder that this was actually happening.  
  
One by one the boats docked against the bank, the children filed out of the boats and onto the slopping grassy grounds. Feet clopped across the stone laid pathway leading up to the monstrous mouth of the castle's entrance. Standing at the topmost step was none other than Professor McGonagall. She wore long black robes and of course a long pointed hat and a stern but not forbidding expression on her face.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take the students from here," the female professor said primly as she led them up the steps and into entrance hall.  
  
The professor gave a brief introduction including the description of the houses and rules.  
  
'Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw.' Amy mentally canted as the professor opened the large oak doors. Inside was the dinning hall, long tables rested underneath large cloth banners that held the symbol animal and colors for each house. Amy fixed her eyes on the large Raven in royal blue, then she looked down to see Zoicite wave at her.  
  
She caught her breath as her face turned a bright tomato red. Looking ahead she could see that many of her peers were just a nervous as she was, one poor girl was visibly shaking. Another was playing with her red hair ribbon, while the "catalyst" was nervously twisting the ends of her long pigtails around her fingers. Behind her Rei was whispering the house descriptions to her.  
  
Hufflepuff was the goody two shoes house, most of them were kind and push over, Griffendor had all of the class clowns and the overly brave idiots, Slytherin had all of the trouble makers and Ravenclaw had the bookworms.  
  
'My kind of house,' Amy thought smugly just as the hat was brought out.  
  
The entire room went silent as the most amazing thing happened, the hat, once stiff and worn, now arose and began to sing. The wide and thread barren brim became the mouth as it belted out its' annual song which gave a much unbiased and more helpful description of the houses and the sorting process.  
  
After the song McGonagall arose with a long scroll in her hand began listing names.  
  
"Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
Amy watched as the girl walked up to the stage, sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head. There were a few moments of bated silence before the hat called out "Hufflepuff!"  
  
The girl slide off of the stool and ran down the stairs to be greeted by her cheering classmates.  
  
"Boot Terry!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!  
  
Amy's face positively glowed when she saw Zoictie cheering the loudest; she wondered if he would cheer that enthusiastically if she made it into Ravenclaw too.  
  
Rei left before she did to be sorted. The dark haired girl gracefully arose to the stage and placed the hat on her head. It pondered for a moment before shouting...  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Amy had to keep herself from screaming in delight, now her best friend was in her house too!  
  
The girl was so distracted by the thought of her and Rei in the same house that she missed when Lita became a Hufflepuff and Mina became a Griffendor. The next one called was Alexander, the girl with short blonde hair, she too became a Griffendor but the girl behind her with aqua hair became a Ravenclaw. Usagi was sorted into Griffendor.  
  
Amy was beginning to become very nervous as names were called left and right, since she was one of the lower ones on the alphabet she had to wait as all the other names and houses echoed off of the walls.  
  
She tried to keep herself from bouncing on her feet as the line drew closer to the stage.  
  
"Winston, Amy!"  
  
Time seemed to speed up at an impossible pace for Amy as she moved out of line and ascended the short three steps that now seemed like three million. Her throat was very dry as her heart pounded at the pulse point. At last she reached the stool and sat down after what seemed like an endless journey.  
  
She reached for the hat and slowly placed it on her head. The hat was so big that it fell over her eyes and she could see nothing but black fabric. It was then that she panicked. 'What if I don't get into Ravenclaw? Maybe they made a mistake and I am not supposed to be a witch? What will they do to me if I don't get sorted?'  
  
"Don't worry child, if you can't be a witch than who can be?" a voice asked.  
  
Amy gasped and gripped the stool.  
  
"Hmm let's see, oh you are an intelligent one. A very bright mind, sharp wit, yet very shy and overly modest. Hmm this is a very tough choice, very difficult."  
  
"W...why is it so difficult?" Amy asked aloud.  
  
"Because I know where you need to go but...I really don't think it is best. You really belong somewhere else and if the circumstance and times were different I would do so in a heartbeat but well I suppose this will all work out for the best."  
  
"...Slytherin!"  
  
Amy felt numbed all over. First this wasn't the house that she wanted; Rei and Zoicite were in Ravenclaw. Secondly this was a house that all the "trouble makers" were in. Around her she could hear the Slytherin table clapping and cheering but she didn't feel like celebrating. She found an empty bench and with a despondent stare watched the rest of the sorting. Even when the Harry Potter was sorted into Griffendor she couldn't have cared less.  
  
'What have I done wrong? Did that hat know that I have to kill someone one day? But I can't be bad...Rei would be here to if killing that person was bad."  
  
"Are you alright?" someone asked her.  
  
Amy looked up only to gasp to find herself facing "Kun".  
  
When she didn't answer he offered her a chocolate truffle by placing it on her plate.  
  
"You need to eat something. I don't know how those muggle schools of yours are but here at Hogwarts we only eat on schedule not around the clock."  
  
Amy's jaw drop, "...You know that I am a..."  
  
He glanced up, "Yes."  
  
When he noticed how pale the girl became Kunzite replied, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone else." Then he returned his attention back to his food.  
  
'It is not everyone else that I am worried about,' Ami thought as she picked at her food.  
  
Notes: Sorry for cutting it so short folks, I really wanted to write more but my folks now have my computer using on a time limit and well my time is up for the weekend. Thanks for reading and I hope to have another chapter posted by next month. 


End file.
